


The Winds Lullaby

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Jaemin is a shit, Jeno is satan, M/M, Some save Renjun, Sorry Not Sorry, Sorry if anyone especially Jaemin seems ooc, Underage Drinking, shit at writing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 31
Words: 38,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ⚠️WARNINGS: Mentions of violence, alcohol, swearing and other adult content. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED⚠️In an area closed off to the public near the outskirts of Seoul, South Korea 7 boys wonder around an abandoned amusement park. The attractions showed signs of decay and misconduct from decades past. Among the now quite rides a young girls lullaby could be heard carried along the wind.REGARDING LATER CHAPTER(S): Underage sex is mentioned since Jaemin won't be 18 till August and I'm not gonna wait that long to work on the story. But since he is an 00' liner he's legally an adult here in the US. I WILL UNDER NO CIRCUMSTANCES SEXUAL CHENLE AND JISUNG AS THEY ARE STILL BABIES!!!Cross posted from my Wattpad account. Will update there first then here.





	1. Who are You? I am Me

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time doing a story like this so please do bare with me. I'm also not 100% familiar with this type of story line so if parts don't make sense please comment or dm me. Since Korean age sometimes mixes me up I'm just gonna use international age. Things regarding school such as grades/years and etc. will be done using the American school system. I'm also not the best when it comes to grammar and punctuation so please bare with me. please ignore any typos in the text messages. I'm to lazy to rewrite them if I don't catch the mistake before hand. But anyways please do enjoy the story.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys await for their trip to the amusement park.

_**-Unknown pov-** _

She wondered around the desolate grounds of the amusement park. She couldn't remember how she got here or how long she's been walking. Time seemed to seize working upon entering the rusted gates. To her they appeared to once be silver with the name of the park engraved on it. As her mind drifted between reality and imagination she found herself singing a melody.

"Sparkling angel

I believed You were my savior,

in my time of need Blinded by faith

I couldn't hear All the whispers,

the warnings so clear"

Possibly a distant memory of better times. But she sadly wasn't able to place where she knew the song from or who sang it.

 

_**-Haechan's pov-** _

I awoke to my alarm blaring. Groaning I sat up and slammed it off. Checking my phone I noticed I had a few missed messages from a group chat.

Sadly after I sent a response the chat began to go crazy. Trying to type as fast as I could I couldn't help but let a small smile form. It may be to early for school but it's never too early to make fun of your close friends.

 

 

After everyone finally agreed on a time to depart I set my phone down. Checking the time I noticed that I had spent more time in the chat than I intended to. Rushing to get ready I made my way downstairs and grabbed a granola bar. Throwing my backpack strap on my shoulder I left. As I made my way to the bus stop I noticed my close friend Mark waiting for me.

"Hey buzz kill!" I shouted as a large grin formed on my lips.

"Oh shut it! You know I'm only trying to look out for everyone. Don't need one of you getting lost or injured." Mark yelled back as I approached him. I could see a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Yeah, yeah" I replied. While we chatted about whatever happened to come to mind. We hadn't notice the bus arriving until it stopped in front of us. Shortly after taking our seats I began to drift off. Merely thirty minutes later and I was being awoken by Mark shaking my shoulder. With slight blurred vision I made my way off the bus and began glancing around the parking lot along with the main entrance for our small group of friends.

"Well if it isn't the mother of the group," Renjun addressed Mark as him and the others walked towards us.

"As funny as that was, let's give him a break guys." Jisung spoke up before anyone could take the joke any further.

"At least one of us cares about you dude." I said as I pat Marks shoulder.

"Whatever," was all he replied with before heading inside.

Let me introduce you to my ragtag group of friends. The grumpy one is Mark. He's from Canada and the eldest at 19 plus a senior. He's basically the mom of our group. Sometimes we question if he's really a senior or not cause he acts more like a freshman. But hey we still love him even though he is the leader. Renjun the second eldest at 18. Him and Chenle are both from China. He's kinda like the dad or maybe even the secret leader of the group. He keeps us in line unlike Mark. Plus he likes to play fight with Jisung a lot.

Third is Jeno our not so funny, funny friend. When he tries to be funny it fails horribly but when he does something by accident it becomes the funniest thing ever. He's also 18, but let me tell you one thing, he's got eye smiles for days. Whenever he smiles his eyes turn into little crescent moons. Then there's me. Hia everyone! I'm Donghyuck but you can call me Haechan. I'm currently 17 but I'll be 18 June 6th. So happy early birthday to me I guess. Anyways my role in the group is mood maker. I'm really good at cheering everyone up especially with my Michael Jackson impersonations. After me comes Jaemin. He's also 17 with a birthday on August 13th. Jaemin's a bit weird. He doesn't really have a set personality. I guess you could say he has a bit of every thing to create his. Him, Renjun, Jeno, and me are also seniors.

Last but not least we have our two youngest members. Starting with our little 01' liner Chenle. He's 16 at the moment with a birthday on November 22nd. He's a junior this year. We like to call him dolphin due to his somewhat higher pitched laugh and scream. Him and Jisung are partners in crime when it comes to driving Renjun insane. Now it's time for our maknae on top. He's currently 16 and a sophomore. He has a tendency to speak informally but we let it slide because he's just to darn cute to get mad at. Plus we sometimes forget he's younger than us since he has such a mature aura to him. Any who let's get back to the story.

We spent the next couple of minutes chatting as we walked to our lockers. Once I reached mine I put the code in and grabbed the things I'd need for my morning classes. As I shut my locker the bell sounded throughout the halls signaling it was time for class. While making my way there I couldn't help but think about tonight. We had discovered an abandoned amusement park on the outskirts of Seoul last weekend. Just as I sat down the bell rang for class to start.

**_—Time skip brought to you by Marks long ass ride—_ **

As the final bell for the day rang I rushed to put my things away and made my way outside. Making my way over to the group I noticed there was two people missing. Jaemin and Renjun joined us last since their shared class was in the furthest part of school. As we made our way to Renjun and Jeno's cars we discussed who would go with who.

"Alright who's going with me?" Renjun asked as he unlocked his car.

"Us!" The youngest two yelled while Jisung climbed into the passenger seat and Chenle in the back.

"We're going with Jeno." I said while pointing towards Jaemin and Mark. Jeno unlocked his car and we all climbed in. During the thirty minute drive we cracked jokes and talked about what happened during school. Once we pulled into the driveway I hopped out and went to unlock the door. Once unlocked I walked inside and tossed my bag in the furthest corner of the living room. Shortly after the others followed suit.

"Who wants to grab what?" Chenle asked glancing from face to face.

"Me and Jisung will set up snacks and drinks," Jaemin said already making his way to the kitchen. Jisung followed after grabbing the bag with snacks and drinks.

"I'll pick out movies and games," Mark spoke while sitting in front of my movie rack.

"I guess that leaves us to grab the blankets and pillows." Jeno commented before heading towards the stairs. I couldn't help but sigh as I followed him to the upstairs closet. After everyone had helped set up the living we settled down for a long night of movies, gaming, and snacking until it was time to leave for the amusement park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that's the first chapter. Sorry if anything doesn't make sense or for grammatical errors. Also I know that Jaemin's introduction is shorter than the others but I couldn't think of anything else to write. I might update it later on. But anyways I hoped you enjoyed it nonetheless. Please feel free to comment or DM me if you have suggestions or questions.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Total word count: 1313


	2. 6 Arrivals and 1 Missing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys arrived at their destination but something isn't right. 
> 
> Multi pov shifts. sorry for that.

**_-Haechan's pov-_ **

As the clock struck 1 am we all gathered back into our respective cars. Jeno lead the way as Renjun and co followed suit. An hour later and we finally arrived quickly pulling into two spots near the entrance. Glancing around I couldn't help but to shiver at the sight before me. The once colorful and happy place was now decayed and over grown. It appears as if some scene from a horror movie.

"Anyone else getting the creeps?" I had asked none in particular.

"Ready to chicken out already Hyuck?" Chenle had asked as him and the others began towards the gate.

"Shut it lele." I mumbled back as I rushed after them. Upon entering the park a collective groan was released as we realized our flashlights barely light anything. It seemed the furthest we could see was only a few inches in front of us. As we walked further into the park we were grateful that the light coming from the moon helped illuminate the shadowed places. My jaw dropped as I took in the my surroundings. There was a large carousel in front of me, a massive roller coaster to my right, and the dreaded house of mirrors to my left. Rushing towards the carousel I couldn't help the childish smile that formed from past memories. As soon as I got on the ride I climbed onto the nearest horse.

"Hey Canada, take a pic!"

 

"Wait I wanna join!"

 

"Me too!"

"Alright make it quick Nana and Jeno," Mark snapped the picture of us once said seniors joined me. While descending from the ride I noticed that Jisung seemed distracted almost dazed.

 

"Hey maknae you alright?"

 

"Huh? Oh...yeah I'm fine. Just shocked at how everything looks." He gave me a smile but you could tell it was forced. Chenle patted him on the shoulder as Renjun motioned for us to move forward. As the time passed, we found ourselves playing explorer by climbing on as many rides as we could along with entering once colorful fun houses. At the two hour mark we began to split up. Me and Mark paired off, Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin paired together, while the two youngest stuck together like glue. Once the pairs were picked we agreed to meet back at the gate after an hour of wondering around. Grabbing Marks hand I made my way towards my favorite place. The haunted house.

 

**_-Marks pov-_ **

I gasped as Haechan grabbed my hand and took off in a random direction. I didn't even get a chance to ask where he wanted to go first as I stumbled to keep up with him. Three agonizing minutes later and we finally stopped. Looking around us my eyes landed on the attraction in front. A whine slipped past my lips. He picked the haunted house of all places.

 

"I could kill you Donghyuck!"

 

"But you wouldn't cause you love me."

 

"You're right I don't have the energy to deal with prison. But why the haunted house of all places?" If looks could kill, Hyuck would by six feet under ground right about now with his smug ass smirk whipped right off.

"Cause it's the perfect place to walk through in our situation." Was all he responded before dragging me inside. While following after him I let out a quick sigh as shivers shot up my spine. Walking through wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Hadn't Hyuck tried to scare at every chance he got.

 

**_-Flashback-_ **

_Shortly after entering, Haechan ran off ahead of me shouting something along the lines of "You're too slow hyung so I'm going on ahead," but to his dismay I didn't bother to respond or even acknowledge his words. Now I'm just wandering around trying to find the exit on my own. Suddenly I felt two sets of hands, yank at my shoulders, causing me to release a loud high pitched scream. In the process of whipping around ready to slap someone silly I came face to face with an overly happy Donghyuck._

_"What the fuck was that hyung?" Haechan couldn't hold back his laughter as he released my shoulders._

_"I'm going to kill you, you asshole!" I yelled as I chanced him through the rest of the attraction._

**_-End Flashback-_ **

 

Upon leaving the house we spotted Jisung and Chenle leaving the bumper cars.

"Hey Chenle! Hey Jisungie!" Haechan called to the boys in question. Once they noticed us they waved before approaching.

 

"Hey hyung's!" Chenle greeted us with his usual dolphin like laugh.

 

"Did you guys just come from the haunted house?"

 

"Yeah! Hey Jisungie you're never gonna believe th-," I slammed my hand over his mouth before smiling at the others.

 

"Don't worry about it."

 

"O-oh okay," Jisung glanced between us with a somewhat confused look. Chenle on the other hand had a skeptical look.

 

"Well we're gonna get going then." Giving the two younger ones a smile, I grabbed Hyuck's hand and took of in a random direction. 

 

_**-Jisung's pov-** _

As I watched the two older boys take off with Mark-hyung in the lead I couldn't help sigh. Thanks to them Chenle is probably gonna wanna go inside.

"Jisung wanna go inside?"

 

"What do I get out of it if I say yes?"

 

"A long lasting friendship with yours truly."

 

"Nah I'm good." And with that a sharp pain shot through my upper arm. "Did you just slap me?"

 

"And if I did?"

 

"Asshole!"

 

"I try," Chenle let out one of his infamous laughs as I cradled my arm. Grimacing as I looked between him and the attraction. Sometimes I wonder why I'm friends with them but then I remember they're the only people I can put up with. "Jisung-ah you look like you've just seen a ghost. We don't have to go in if you don't want to."

 

"Oh no, we're going in mister scared of the dark." A smirk began to form as all the color on his face began to drain. Laughing I made my way inside while pulling Chenle along with me.

 

"I'm gonna tell Renjun you're forcing me to go inside!"

 

"And I'll tell him you slapped me. Who's gonna win then?"

 

"You're Satan,"

 

"Dayum right."

After we made it through the haunted house we decided to head back to the entrance. While walking I kept snapping pictures while looking around at any and everything that caught my eye. Spotting the gate a little ways ahead we could see we were first to arrive. Both me and Chenle sat atop some broken benches as we waited. While discussing miscellaneous things and sharing our photos Mark and Haechan joined us looking like they were about to collapse.

"You guys okay?"

 

"Define okay," Haechan spoke before sitting down next to Mark. A deep sigh was heard as we all quickly become bored.

 

 

**_-30 Minutes Later Thanks to Nana-_ **

"Where's the other three?" Mark asked quickly glancing around as more time passed. 

 

"Who knows. We were the first to arrive and then you guys showed up shortly after." I responded starting to get anxious. Just then Jeno and Renjun came running up to us.

 

"Where the hell is Jaemin?"

 

"What do you mean where's Jaemin?"

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the official second chapter. I wonder what's happened to Jaemin


	3. The Lullaby Sounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark's mad. Haechan's oddly calm and collected. Jisung and Chenle are scared. Jeno and Renjun are filled with regret. Jaemin seems to be appearing and disappearing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dedicated to Morg cause her comment pushed me to get back to working on the new chapter and possibly a few others.

**_-Jisung pov-_ **

"Where the hell is Jaemin?"

 

"What do you mean where's Jaemin?"

 

We quickly arose from our spots on the ground and began to panic. Chenle started heading in the direction the two older boys just came from.  Mark on the other hand stalked towards said boys with a look that could kill anyone within a ten mile radius. 

 

"We d-don't know w-where he is Mark," Jeno looked like he was ready to drop at any second. His semi hushed response didn't help to calm the eldest down in the least. My head made a sharp snap towards Renjun once I realized he hadn't spoken a single word since arriving. To be honest I completely forgot he was even hear. We won't tell him that though. 

 

"Mark, Please...." Renjun placed a hand on his shoulder. Guilt could be seen seeping into his eyes as he tried to avoid Marks accusing eyes. "Let's calm-"

 

"Don't you dare even try to tell me to calm the fuck down Renjun! You guys left Jaemin alone in an abandoned amusement park for what reason?"

 

"We didn't mean to I promise hyung." Now it Jeno's turn to try and get through to Mark. "He started talking about feeling watched and followed. Of course we didn't listen to him till he pointed out how someone or something kept messing with us. It started at first with Renjun-hyung's phone being knocked off a table while we were standing next to the house of mirrors chatting. Then I felt like something or someone was tugging on my shirt even though we were in the open and nothing was around for it to get caught on," Just then Renjun interrupted the still shaken boy. 

 

"For fucks sake Mark the poor boy is shaken up at what happened. Jaemin suddenly began acting weird as if he was in a trance. We managed to shake him out of it and we took off as a trio but everything got quiet all of a sudden and Jaemin was gone. We got a text shortly after. He said to keep going and that he would meet with us in a little bit and that he had forgotten his keys at one of the attractions." At this point the tension in the air had reached beyond max level. If a lighter were to be light the place would've erupted into a deadly ball of reds, oranges, and yellows taking everything including us with it. Chenle looked as if he was ready to start sobbing at the thought of loosing our friend. Haechan on the other hand managed to look calm and pulled him into a hug. The scene reminded me of a mother comforting her child after he was told his puppy had "run away." Mark ran a hand down his face before releasing a deep sigh and mumbled something inaudible. 

 

"Where was the last place you guys went?" Now it was Haechan's turn to try and defuse the situation. 

 

"For starters we just came back from that huge looping roller coaster towards the far end of the park. We spent most of our time over there if that's worth anything." 

 

"Yeah that'll help us figure out which areas to check before rifling through the whole place." At least Chenle had begun to calm down by this point. After letting Mark calm down a little bit more we followed Jeno and Renjun towards the back of the park. 

 

**_-Jeno's pov-_ **

  At Marks sudden burst of anger I couldn't help but to look down as shame and guilt began to set in. I could feel my legs shaking and I prayed they wouldn't give. I knew it wasn't right to follow what Jaemin had said but Renjun had kept reassuring me that everything was alright and that it was normal to forget something in a rush. It only made sense for him to go back for his keys. I mean his parents would've flipped if he showed up without them. We weren't supposed to be here. This place was abandoned and we were forbidden from coming here for a reason. But we're just stupid kids seeking adventure and the thrill that comes with these types of things. Then again Mark's not the type to suddenly start yelling. That's Renjun's job. He's the one that keeps us from doing stupid shit like this. Donghyuck's the one causing the issues that gets us in trouble. Not the one to calm everyone down and defuse the tension. Chenle doesn't cry. He cracks jokes in the innocent coping way that's just so him. Jisung's the one that usually cries. Dealing with anxiety really takes its toll on his innocent mind. Then there's me. I do whatever I need to. Whatever it takes to keep us from falling apart. But here I am nearly breaking down under the weight of my best friend going missing.   

 

"Let's go find Jaemin." Mark had finally calmed down enough where he wasn't ready to kill me and Renjun. With a quick jerk of everyone's head we were off. As we passed by ride after ride flash's of the past few hours passed through my mind. 

 

_**-Flashback-** _

 "Junnie take a picture of me and Nana!" I shouted at the auburn haired boy. 

 

"Please be carefully before you break something. Or each other." As nagging as he could be a small chuckle was released as a  _flash_ came from the Iphone in his hand. Hopping down from the children's roller coaster I helped Jaemin as he stepped down. 

 

"Why did you guys wanna pose on this lame thing anyways?"

 

"Uh duh! It has a dragon on it!" Came Jaemin's response as if Renjun had just insulted his family. 

"Well it's still lame."

 

"Oh shut it Renjun. Let us revel in the moment." I couldn't hide the smile that pulled on the corners of my lips. Light brown hair could barely be seen from the corner of my eye. Turning towards the owner of the hair my smile fully blossomed eye crescents included. 

 

_**-End Flashback-** _

I was suddenly snapped back to reality when I slammed into someones back. Marks back to be precises. "Watch where you're going Jeno." Turning around Mark looked at me with little to no emotion. "I'd ask if you're okay but I'm still pissed." With that he turned around and continued onward. Sighing i grabbed my nose and hissed. At least it wasn't bleeding but it hurt like a son of a bitch. Just as I was about to follow after the guys movement in my peripheral caught my attention. Turning around quickly I could just barely make out a head of all to familiar light brown hair. 

 

 "Jaemin!!" Said boy stopped in his tracks for what seemed like an entirety. 

 

"What'd you just say?" Everyone stopped dead in their spot but whipped around at Jisung's comment.  

 

  "Jaemin. I saw him over there." As I pointed towards where I had just seen him a sickeningly calm voice spoke.

 

"Jeno if you have time to pull pranks then maybe you should wait in the car." 

 

"Haechan I swear to god I just saw him. He was right there! He even responded when I called him!" Frustration was the least of my worries as everyone trained their eyes on me then to the spot at which Jaemin supposedly had stood just a second again. Suddenly the wind whipped past us throwing tattered tent covers and the trees near us into chaos. Following the wind came a girls voice. Soft and comforting yet shrill and horrifying nonetheless. 

 

_"You took my heart_

_Deceived me right from the start,_

_You showed me dreams._

_I wish they would turn into reality,_

_You broke the promise and made me realize_

_It was all just a lie."_

 

We all looked at each other expecting someone, praying it was Jaemin, to jump out and shout surprise. Sadly that moment never came. The voice disappeared. Carried by the window that never seemed to subside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading. 
> 
> Total word count: 1334


	4. Ignorance is Bliss....Well Sometimes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fourth figure enters. What follows soon wasn't what anyone wanted especially Jaemin.

**_(before disappearance)_ **  

 

**_-3rd pov-_ **

The place was creepy but serene at the same time. It was like mother nature was trying to take back what was once her's while still persevering some of what once sat on these grounds.  Jaemin followed after his two friends while taking in everything around him. Jeno asked for their Chinese friend to take a picture of him and Jaemin. The two boys had found themselves climbing on top of one of those kiddie roller coasters with a dragon like cart. Unbeknownst to the three boys a fourth figure lurked in the shadows following their every move.

 

**_-Jaemin's pov-_ **

I grabbed Jeno and Renjun's hands before taking off towards the house of mirrors. Walking inside I couldn't hold back a shiver as shattered mirrors stared back at me. Thankfully more than a few had survived the years of neglect. We made our way through the endless like maze. Once out we found a decent table to which Renjun started walking towards. I followed suit with Jeno at my side. Renjun had placed his phone down before leaning against the attraction.

 

"So any places in mind to visit or do you guys wanna just roam around and see what we come across?"

 

"How about the haunted house? Or that giant ass roller coaster with loops at the far end?"

 

"I'm game for what Jeno said." I spoke without looking at either but towards what seemed to be some type of  worn down path hidden away.

 

"Alright works for me. We'll hea-," Renjun was interrupted by his phone suddenly crashing to the ground. We stared at the spot where his phone once sat instead of now shattered on the ground. No one made a move or sound as we tried to piece together what happened.

 

"What the fuck just happened?!" Renjun yelled as he grabbed his phone. Sighing as his phone now sat blank with the screen completely useless.

 

"Did that seriously just happen?"

 

"No Jeno, Renjun's phone is magic. It does that all the time."

 

"Seriously Nana?"

 

"Yes dumbass his phone just went flying off the table." I rolled my eyes before walking over to Renjun. Deciding we should probably get moving I squeezed his shoulder lightly before heading towards the roller coaster. The haunted house can wait for later. The other two caught up to me shortly after I walked away. There was an awkward silence around us as we realized just how silent and still everything really was. The birds didn't make a sound and there was no wind. Not even the gravel below our feet crunched as we walked. After what felt like hours of walking a loud screech suddenly sounded from behind me. My head shot towards Jeno just as Renjun stopped walking next to me. Jeno had paled all of sudden while he gripped tightly at his shirt.

 

"Something fucking yanked at my shirt guys. Like I'm not shitting you." As he spoke his eyes began to widen. Renjun on the other hand just laughed Jeno off and kept walking.

 

"You probably just caught it on something," I shrugged. "Hell maybe even paranoid. We did watch a shit ton of horror movies before coming here." The conversation died out just as quickly as it started. Jeno picked up his pace while dropping his shirt and mumbling a string of curses. Taking a shortcut through the kids section of the park I found a small kiddie roller coaster. Making my way over I waved Jeno to follow. We both climbed on it and Renjun snapped a photo at Jeno's request. Climbing down with a certain smiley eyed boy made the decent much easier than it had been to climb up. In the distance we could make out a good portion of the ride in question. Reaching the ride my jaw dropped. It really was massive. It looked 100x more intimidating in its current state then it could've looked when the park was still in operation.  Just then the wind blew past us. What sounded like a voice was carried along with air too chilly for the month of August. Out of the blue everything around me seemed to bend. Like reality wasn't real. A young girl around the age of three appeared from the shadows. As she walked her appearance altered. Growing taller as if she was aging. The same voice that had just been carried by the wind sounded only louder. With each step taken by the girl the voice grew an octave till it wasn't even a voice. Just a shrill scream.

 

_"I see the angels,_

 

_I'll lead them to your door,_

 

_There's no escape now._

 

_No mercy no more,_

 

_No remorse cause I still remember,_

 

_The smile when you tore me apart."_

 

The words she sang repeating themselves as if an old memory resurfaced from a trigger. An eternity later or so I thought came a loud smack. Pain shot up my back as I glared daggers at Jeno. "Sorry dude you were spaced out."

 

"More like in a trance." Renjun interjected.

 

"Yeah that."

 

"I was?"

 

"Mhmm. You kept glancing around wide eyed. Kinda looked like you were high or something. Kept mumbling something about a figure and a voice singing." Renjun walked towards me with concern on his face. "Everything okay? Do you wanna head home?"

 

"No, I'm okay but I think we should get going though." I began to feel unnerved as if someone was watching us.

 

"Dude at least let us see the haunted house. We're the only ones that haven't gone in yet." Just then a shadowy figure made it's presence know from behind the other two. The figure just stood there for what had to have been a minute. Maybe two. Just as I was about to say something the figure launched itself forwards as a high pitched scream left its mouth. Renjun and Jeno whipped around to see the figure coming towards us with inhumane speed. The three of us didn't waste any time in booking it out of there. Sadly I had fallen behind the other two. Shoving my hand into my jacket pocket for my phone I noticed my keys were gone.

 

"Shit! Mom's gonna flip her shit if I lose my keys." Rearing off towards the ride we had last been at I didn't bother to tell the others. Arriving at the kiddie ride I began looking around. Finding my keys quickly I took out my phone and sent a  text to Jeno.

The feeling of being watched had come crashing down on me. Spinning around in a circle I couldn't see anyone. Or well....anything besides decayed rides. Without waiting for a response from Jeno i stuffed my keys and phone into my pocket. Running away from the ride I began to head back towards the gate. Towards my friends and safety. It seemed like no matter how much I ran or in which direction I ran nothing changed. Releasing a frustrated sigh I stopped running. People began to rush by. Between the rides and tents. Just out of sight. From what I could catch glimpses of my mind pieced together that they looked strikingly similar to my friends. That's when the fear set in. Something sure as hell wasn't right. It was like the park was changing its arrangement to keep me here. Like it knew I wanted to get out as soon as possible. The girl from earlier appeared meters away from me. Next thing I new everything became dark and I went tumbling down gravel digging into my skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God three chapters. It's currently 8 am and I've been at this since like 4 am. God help my soul  
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1295


	5. Lost Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin's back. But things don't seem quit right.

**_-3rd pov-_ **

Jaemin's body arose from the gravel after laying limp. Something was off. The once cheerful boy held no emotion in his yes. His face just as bleak. Once full of smiles and laughs. The boy looked around searching for something. A tingling sensation surged through his body before dying out at the tips of his fingers and toes. Jaemin began walking with no real destination in mind. A voice echoed in his head. 

 

"Find them."

 

It was that of a voice that belonged to a girl. It held malice to it. Anger was all the boy felt. As he did what the voice asked he could hear shouting in the distance. Following said voices lead him near the main entrance. Going still between two tents he watched the group in front of him rush down the main path. Tilting his head as if to question what was going on he failed to see that one of the boys had spotted him. 

 

"Jaemin!" Jeno had shouted his way upon spotting his still figure. The boy in question froze up like he was made of ice. He didn't know what to do. He no longer held control over his body as he spun around and took off as soon as Jeno turned to respond to his friends calls. It felt as if someone took over his body and cast him out. He was still in his body per say. Except he could only watch what was happening around him. After running from the boys Jaemin calm to a halt. He could still hear the voices shouting and talking. The voice once again spoke to him.

 

"Haven't they done you wrong my sweet Jaemin?" The voice had a sickly sweet tone to it. Like it was trying to play into his need for comfort. "Don't you want to get revenge?" Rage, Hatred, Sadness, and so many unnamed emotions began to flood his body. It was as if a flood gate had been opened and he was drowning in negativity and past memories. Most of them weren't even his. Memories of a family and girl he's never seen before flashed before his eyelids. He tried to speak. He tried to yell but silence was all that followed. Without warning repressed memories came crashing down. Memories of him getting hurt and broken. Things he tried so hard to forget and repress. 

 

"Wouldn't be great to make them pay. Make them feel what you went through?" 

 

"It couldn't hurt to get some small amount of revenge." Suddenly his voice was back. But it didn't sound like Jaemin, it held a pitched tone almost feminine. A smirk. A giggle. A flash of hot red and then nothing. Jaemin wasn't in control at all anymore. He was consumed by the emotions and memories that had made themselves known. He feed into what the mysterious voice wanted. Wandering along the shadows Jaemin managed to find the group of six once again. Only this time he stayed out their sight. The boys conversed discussing what Jeno had seen and what to about Jaemin's disappearance. 

 

**_-Chenle pov-_ **

  After Jeno's little moment claiming to have seen Jaemin we chose to check out the kiddie ride him, Jaemin, and Renjun had last visited. I looked around for any sign of Jaemin but nothing seemed out of place. Well as much as an abandoned park could allow. Mark and Renjun took Jeno over to one of the other rides to discuss what he saw and if maybe he was seeing things. 

 

"Hey lele," Jisung walked over to me with a solemn look. "Do you think Jeno really saw Jaemin?"

 

"I mean if he did why would Jaemin have run away?"

 

"Maybe he's playing a prank?"

 

"If this is a prank than it's really fucked up."

 

"I doubt it's a prank....sadly." We both turned to look at Haechan. He was sat on a large boulder watching the other three converse before glancing in our direction. "It's not like Nana to do something even remotely close to this. I mean jumping out from behind the wall or stealing your food? Yeah that's more like him. But this? Hell no." Just then a figure walked towards us. 

 

"Jaemin-ah!" Mark and Renjun yelled in unison.

 

"I fucking told you guys I saw him!" Jeno merely yelled before running to Jaemin and hugging him. We all began to head towards the two. "Thank god you're okay" Jeno smiled but it was suddenly wiped right off.

 

"Jeno-hyung whats wrong?" Something didn't seem right. Jaemin wasn't speaking. Hell no one was. Jeno just stared at an emotionless Jaemin. Mark and Renjun rushed towards them in a panic while the rest of us didn't know what to do. There suddenly was a loud yelp as Jaemin came crashing down in Jeno's arms. His body looked limp. Like he had been dead and released from invisible strings. Jeno picked up Jaemin as Mark yelled something. His lips moved but I head nothing. We all ran for the exit and climbed into the cars. Jeno and Renjun left together to bring Jaemin to the hospital while the rest of us went home to get our parents.

 

**_-Renjun's pov-_ **

An hour later and I pulled into the emergency room. Jeno had clung to Jaemin's limp body the whole time. We rushed him inside and managed to catch the attention of the desk worker as she called for help. My heart broke as I had to hold Jeno back from going with Jaemin. With the help of two nurses we managed to talk Jeno into sitting down. Sadly it didn't last long as the others arrived with our parents. There was to many questions flying our way and I couldn't handle it. I felt like throwing up and passing out. Thankfully one of the officers took me and Jeno into an empty exam room to question us. 

 

"What happened exactly boys?" Jeno remained quiet as his eyes glazed over.

 

"We were hanging out in a clearing in the woods. It's one of our hangout spots when we wanna escape from reality ya know? Jaemin had taken off saying something about his keys not being in his pocket so he was gonna walk back to the cars and look for them. When he didn't come back after 15 minutes we began to worry. It was only a 5 minute walk back to the cars and he had his phone so it shouldn't have taken long for him to find his keys," I sighed looking down while chewing on my bottom lip, "We tried calling him and walking up the path but we made it back to cars without seeing him."

 

"What was the path like?" The officer asked.

 

   "A normal hiking trail. Easy to see and follow. Not much to it." The officer nodded as he wrote what I said down. "Anyways we began walking back thinking maybe we missed him and that he had gone back to the clearing. Well once we reached the clearing there was no one there but suddenly Mark-hyung yelled out Jaemin's name and we all rushed towards him. Jeno hugged him and tried to ask what happen when he just suddenly collapsed into his arms going limp." By the time I finished lying through my teeth Jeno had paled ten fold. The officer thanked us and left. Leaving the room we walked out to the waiting room. According to Mark Jisung's father had driven him, Chenle, and Haechan home. Mark offered to drive us home since Jisung's father taken my car home as requested by my parents. Before we left we were told to stop hanging around each other till any word of Jaemin's condition came through. That night I didn't sleep. Neither did Jeno. No one got any sleep. Our parents Stayed at the hospital waiting for any word while Mark offered to watch Jisung and Chenle for the night till Taeyong and Kun could come watch them.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1319


	6. You Aren't Him! Are You Sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They didn't think it would be this hard to deal with. But when everyone including childhood friends get called in to help maybe, just maybe everyone's reached the end.

**_-Renjun's pov-_ **

As soon as Mark dropped me off I booked it up to my room. Slamming the door shut I slid down it. I felt so empty yet so full of regret all at once. Hot tears began streaming down my face. Everything became a giant blur as if my room had morphed into a blob of some kind. The ringtone for my phone blared throughout the room. I chose to ignore it. Simply shutting it off and throwing it in a random direction. Looking at the wall in front of me photos of past adventures stared right back. All smiling faces and not a single ill or negative intent behind them. Just reminders of stupid choices and now haunting memories. I wasn't sure when we'd get an update on Jaemin's condition but I prayed that it would be soon rather than later. As the tears continued to fall the exhaustion from today had crept up on me. Getting up and changing I climbed into bed falling into a blank canvas like sleep. 

 

**_-Mark's pov-_ **

After dropping Renjun and Jeno off I made my way to the Park's residence. Knocking on the door I was answered by Mr Park. As he stepped aside I walked inside only to see Jisung and Chenle curled up under a blanket crying. Taking a deep breath I made my way over to the younger two. I slipped the blanket off them and sat in between. Once seated they both curled into my sides and began crying again. Rubbing their backs and pulling them close seemed to only do so much. 

 

"They've been like this since we stepped out of the hospital. Donghyuck managed to get Chenle asleep but he awoke once we got home." Mr Park sighed and ran a hand down his face.

 

"It's okay I can handle them. Their tired so hopefully they'll fall asleep soon." I forced a small smile.

 

"Taeyong and Kun should be coming by tomorrow with a few others to take care of you boys. There's left over pizza in the fridge if you get hungry. I'm gonna head back. If Renjun asks about his car his dad will be getting it sometime tomorrow if Sicheng doesn't." An with that he left. 

 

"Hey you guys wanna go upstairs and watch a movie or two to help calm down?" I looked between the two. They nodded before getting up and heading to Jisung's. Picking up the blanket I followed them upstairs and set the blanket on Jisung's bed.  "I'm gonna grab a few snacks and drinks. Why don't you two get everything settled." I left quickly and grabbed whatever seemed interesting before back. Three hours later and a floor covered in wrappers Jisung and Chenle had finally fallen asleep. I turned off the TV and began cleaning as quiet as possible. 

 

**_-Jeno's pov-_ **

_I found myself walking through the dreaded amusement park. Only this time there were lights and music playing. Fog covered the once gravel coated path ways. Walking around didn't seem to do much for my situation  as nothing changed. Suddenly I found myself standing a short distance from where Jaemin had collapsed. A flicker of the lights around me and a replay of the horrific event began to play out. Only it wasn't Jaemin I was holding. It was someone or something more evil. They wore his skin but they didn't sound like him or act like him. The voice was to feminine and him or rather it acted like a demon. His eyes weren't right. They were glowing red rather than the deep set brown I'd grown to love. A sicking smack was heard as the dream like version of myself slumped to the ground. The Jaemin of this world looked towards me with a sicking sweet smile before calling my name. Shortly after the being began to scream. The sound pierced my ears as they rang. Slamming my hands over my ears I screamed trying to wake myself._

 

I shot up as cold sweat drenched my clothes and sheets. The nightmare had felt so real it left me disoriented. Quickly reaching for my phone I keyed in the pin but let it fall from my hands. At times like these I'd call or text Jaemin to come over but there wouldn't be anymore of that. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. A flash of red shown behind my eyelids and I was reminded of the nightmare version of Jaemin. "You aren't real." Releasing a shaky breath I kept my eyes closed. 

 

"Are you sure I'm not?" A voice spoke in the back of my mind.

 

"You can't be! You aren't Jaemin! Jaemin wouldn't do something like this!" I opened my eyes as tears poured like a water fall. Yanking at my hair a loud sob escaped my lips. Crying never did much for me but in that moment it was the only release I had from this reality. Grabbing the closest thing I chucked it at the wall across from the bed. Hearing glass shatter, my heart sank. Getting up from the bed I knelt down next to the now shattered picture frame. The picture had been taken two years ago. It was during the summer carnival and Hyuck had invited me, Jaemin, Jisung, Chenle, Renjun, and Mark. The only kids who still lived in the neighborhood well except Mark. He lived on his own in a small apartment like the older kids who left for college. We never got to see the others much due to conflicting schedules but we still somehow made it work. It's bitter sweet really. The last time we all hung out had been when Mark bought his place nearly a year ago. Now we'll be seeing them again because we just had to make fucked up decisions. 

 

It had been nearly two weeks since the incident. No one spoke to each other outside our parents. Taeyong was to busy trying to get Jisung to function without letting his anxiety and mental state get worse. Kun was doing the same for Chenle only more effectively. Sicheng managed to get Renjun out of bed and eat here and there but that was about it. Jaehyun on the other hand could't get Haechan out of bed, to eat, or to even socialize with him. Thankfully Mark didn't really need anyone to watch over him 24/7 but Johnny still insisted that he should stay with him just in case. If he needed someone to talk to he'd be right there whenever he called. Me on the other hand could've been better. Doyoung was trying all he could to get me to do anything. Even the slightest thing meant progress to him. Sadly I wasn't feeling like recovering. The remaining members of our friend group being Yuta, Taeil, Ten, Jungwoo, and Lucas spent their time switching between houses and running earns. Ringtones sounded throughout the houses. Some picked up right away some took two or three calls to get a hold of. 

 

"Jaemin's woken up." Three words and everyone was rushing to his side. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1182


	7. I'm Fine Really

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin's finally come to.

**_-Jaemin's pov-_ **

Everyone rushed to the hospital at the news of me coming to. According to my parents I had been in a coma for the past two weeks. The doctors could't find anything wrong with me. Everyone kept asking if I was okay and if I remembered what happened that day. I lied for the first time. The voice wasn't as prominent as before. It told me what to say and what to do. "Are you okay?" The million dollar question that sounded like a broken record. 

 

"I'm fine," Fake a smile.

 

"Do you remember anything? Even the smallest thing?" A sympathetic look.

 

"I'm sorry I don't remember anything from that day." Look down as a few tears fall. It's more believable that way. After the doctors and police were done questioning me they allowed for visitors. My parents came into the room and my mother smothered me in a death grip. I could feel tears falling off her chin. She was crying while telling me how she loved and missed me. My father just stood in the doorway for a few minutes before leaving. The other parent's came by to see how I was doing. I guess Donghyuck's parents came back from over seas after hearing the news. The older members of our group had come in and brought little gifts. Some small like a book from the authors I like. Some brought little treats to cheer me up. While a few brought stuffed animals. Once they were done hugging me and crying they left well all but Taeyong. Chenle and Jisung ran into the room with tears streaming down their faces. With permission from the doctor and Taeyong they climbed into the hospital bed before clinging to me. Jeno and Mark came in after them and took a seat. Renjun along with Haechan came in last saying something about getting coffee before they pass out. Looking between the seven of them I could tell right away that they hardly slept. While rubbing the younger's backs Mark asked me if I really forgot everything. 

 

"The most recent thing I remember is Haechan complaining about failing a test." Yet another lie.

 

"Wait you failed another test?" Taeyong wasn't happy at that. 

 

"Not now mother," Haechan dragged out the last word. Taeyong really disliked being called mother but no one ever listened. "At least he still has his memory from right before then." All eyes were on me. It was suffocating.

 

"Renjun why don't you explain what happened for Jaemin then." Renjun seem to freeze up for a split second before he nodded and explained. The others paled the longer they had to listen. 

 

"Me and Jeno rushed you here as quick as possible. As soon as we entered you were taken and brought through the back. We got questioned and our parents wouldn't let us hang around each other." Renjun could't finish as tears began to form. 

 

"Me and the other's agreed to watch after everyone till you came through. Of course it wasn't easy. But thankfully you're okay Nana." Taeyong finished smiling sadly towards me. 

 

"We thought you were dead! You just slummed to the ground and the doctors could't find anything wrong!" Chenle began panicking before burying his face into my chest.

 

"Sounds like it's been hell for you guys. I'm sorry I worried everyone." I wasn't.

 

"Just never do anything like that again please?" Haechan spoke. I simply nodded. Jeno hadn't spoken a word since entering the room. Glancing in his direction I realized he had fallen asleep. 

 

"Well Doyoungs going to be happy that he's finally sleeping," A tired yawn sounded from the eldest. An hour passed of us just talking before Taeyong offered to bring the others home. A deep sigh was released as the boredom set in. I'm stuck in this retched hospital till the doctors can come up with a reason why I passed out. 

 

"Would you like for me to help?" The voice I had grown to find comfort in asked. 

 

"Can trick a doctor but a whole neighborhood?"

 

"We only need the one doctor. Everything else will fall into place like a puzzle." A smirk settled on my face before pressing the nurse button. Putting on an innocent front was easy. Asking the nurse to get the doctor was easy. Letting the voice take control an get the doctor to release me was easy. Waiting for the next day wasn't. My boredom became ten fold as I stared out the window. If this was any other day I'd just sleep it away or read but one can only handle the same repetitive motion so many times.

 

**_-Time Skip to Following Morning-_ **

Finally morning rolled around.I had been informed that my parents would be getting me sometime around noon. Getting out of the bed I walked into the bathroom and showered. Once finished I got dressed in the clothes my mom had left. Walking around the hospital was boring and solemn but it at least killed time. Just as I was making it back to my room after grabbing lunch I saw my mom waiting. 

 

"Jaemin where'd you go?"

 

"I went for a walk and grabbed some lunch." I walked over to her and hugged her. 

 

"Your father is waiting for us in the lobby." With that we left to meet up with my father and head home. The ride home was silent which wasn't unusual. Since it was about a half hour ride home I decided to replay the event's from that day. After finishing I choose to watch the scenery out the window. Watching as the familiar scene of my neighborhood came into a view I sighed softly. Mom began to cheer up saying something about a surprise. Pulling into the driveway I put on a smile and climbed out. Dad grabbed my bag and walked to the door unlocking it. Taking a second to stare at the house I didn't notice my parents waving me towards the door. Apologizing, I rushed towards them and readied myself before opening the door. As I stepped inside a loud chorus of "Welcome home!" sounded.

 

"Welcome back Nana!" Jeno's voice seemed to be the loudest as he hugged me tightly. 

 

"Yeah I'm home." Hugging back didn't seem like a chore unlike with the others.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading:)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1053


	8. Welcome Home Nana!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A welcome home party ensues with a "slightly" clingy Jaemin.

_**-Jeno's pov-** _

As soon as Jaemin had walked through the door I hugged him tightly. He hugged back instantly. It felt like something had over taken me for a split second as I kissed the top of his head. Thank the heavens no one could see my scorching red cheeks. They'd think I was dying or something. Jaemin wasn't helping the situation as he buried his face in my chest. "Nana you gonna come say hello to the rest of us?" I could just feel the smirk lacing Lucas' voice. "Or do you want some alone time with Jeno?" 

 

"Well duh I'm gonna say hello!" It was the first real smile that we had seen on Jaemin's face since he woke up. Pulling away we joined the others outside for a welcome home party. Our parents had made the choice of leaving us to celebrate after a couple hours seeing as most of them had work the following day. They trusted us to not cause to much trouble seeing as Taeyong, Kun, and Doyoung were like our "back up" parents per say. If our parents weren't around they became the authoritative figure in their place. By this point in the night we had gotten ourselves hooked on a sugar rush and trashed the living room floor with wrappers, soda bottles, movies, and now games. Screaming and strings of curses could be heard as some members played Mario Kart. Jisung was in the lead with Haechan in second. Sadly I was falling way behind but it didn't matter. 

 

"Jeno you really suck at this game!"

 

"Says the one in 14th place!" A chorus of "oh's!" could be heard as Johnny groaned and dropped his controller. 

 

"Listen here you little fucker don't start with me." 

 

"You can threaten me all you want but we all know you won't actually do anything."

 

"He's got your number dude." My heart fluttered slightly at the sound of Jaemin laughing. "Speaking of which who let Jisung win?"

 

"He's Satan so of course we'd let him." 

 

"I thought that was Renjun" All eyes turned to said Chinese boy.

 

"No no, that's Jisung. I own the thrown and WinWin owns hell itself." 

 

"Tbh I'd sell you all for a corn chip." 

 

"What about me?"

 

"We're lucky to have you Jungwoo sweetie." Jungwoo smiled as Taeyong and Doyoung hugged him. 

 

"You're the only one I wouldn't sell. To pure for this world." 

 

"Who wants to start a Jungwoo protection squad with me?" 

 

"Sorry Ten we already have one."

 

"Wait we do?"

 

"Yes. Lucas is the leader." I chuckled as said boy raised his hand while laughing. Our night carried on like this till the wee hours of the morning. 4 am had rolled around and most of the guys had either fallen asleep or tried to clean up as much as possible as their sugar rushes died down. As much as everyone was happy Jaemin was home no one wanted to put up with an angry mama Taeyong come morning. Yawning I looked around smiling. It felt like old times with everyone crammed into the small living space. Sadly it wouldn't last once Friday rolled around. Shaking the semi asleep boy sprawled across my lap I chuckled at his cute little pout. 

 

"I was trying to sleep."

 

"Key word: trying. Anyways you should probably sleep in your room."

 

"Good idea. As much as I love these idiots I don't need back problems later in life." With that Jaemin stood and stretched. "Wanna join?" 

 

"W-what?"

 

"I don't wanna be alone...." My eyes widened as he looked at his feet shyly. Nodding quickly I stood as well and stretched feeling relaxed as loud pops sounded. Following after the younger I tried to not wake any of the sleeping bodies. After Jaemin changed we climbed into his bed with him curling into my side. 

 

"Night Nono" A sleepy smile and half lidded eyes stared at me for a split second before kissing my cheek. 

 

"Night Nana." As much as I disliked my stupid nickname I couldn't bring myself to tell Jaemin. Within seconds we were both out. 

 

_**-Taeyong's pov-** _

I huffed as I was awoken to foot steps walking by. Opening my eyes slightly I could tell that Jaemin and Jeno had left the room. At least there were two semi smart people in this room. Groaning slightly I got up carefully as to not disturb anyone. Tiptoeing to the kitchen I grabbed  a water bottle. Seeing the mess gave me a painful headache. "I'm gonna kill who ever said getting hooked on a sugar rush was a good idea." Sitting at the table I lay my head atop my hand. Furrowing my brows the events from tonight began playing back. After a minute or two I realized that something wasn't quite right. Granted we all grew up together skin ship wasn't odd. Some were really clingy -cough- Donghyuck and Yuta -cough- but then there was the others who didn't like it. Jaemin's kinda in the middle. He's fine with hugs and clinging onto peoples arms to get what he wants. But never and I mean never one to actively climb into someones lap and leave kisses on their neck as a way to show thanks. Especially if that persons Lee Jeno. Going over the events from yesterday and today I noticed that Jaemin seemed almost attached to Jeno. Like without him he'd drop dead for good this time. Finishing my water I stood and threw the now empty bottle away. 

 

"Hey Tae what are you doing up?" A tired Taeil asked before leaning against the door frame. 

 

"Thirsty." I replied before yawning. Glancing towards the stove I shook my head. "Already 5 am huh. Guess I'll start cleaning and then make breakfast." 

 

"Or you could go back to sleep and leave that for later." 

 

"Or, and I like this idea better. I start now and get it done and I won't have to do it later while you guys continue to trash the house." A fake smile spread across my face as Taeil's paled. 

 

"Okay suit yourself then. I'll just head back to bed then." Shaking my head I followed Taeil back into the living room and began cleaning the unoccupied areas. Thankfully everyone was out for the most part. A few woke up here and there mumbling something about being hungry or thirsty. One or two needing the bathroom. Three hours later of cleaning and organizing it was finally 8 am. Setting down the large over flowing trash bag, I walked into the kitchen and washed my hands. Searching through the cabinets and fridge for ingredients. Deciding on a simple breakfast with a few side dishes I set to work. Half way through and the house began to smell like a home made meal. The others began to wake up. 

 

"We have been blessed!" Came a loud yell as Jaehyun came into the kitchen.

 

"It's to fucking early for this Jung Jaehyun!"

 

"Language! We have small ones!" A tired Kun began scolding Jaehyun.

 

"Whats with all the shouting? It's 8:30 in the dayum morning." As the shouting continued more people began to pile into the kitchen. 

 

"Taeyong's cooking and no ones been yelled at....well besides Jaehyun." Jungwoo responded answering Mark's question. 

 

"Key word is yet. Yelled at yet.  I'm just to busy trying to not burn the house down first." Shortly after the yelling had died down breakfast was served. "Who want's to get Nana and Jeno up?"

 

"I'll do it!" Was followed by Haechan running out of the room. 

 

_**-3rd pov-** _

The boy known as Haechan rushed upstairs taking two steps at a time. Just knowing that two of his close friends had disappeared in the early hours meant he could possibly gain some black mail. Having friends like him meant constant use of black mail to get away with things. Walking to the younger's door he didn't bother to hide a smug smile from forming as he pulled out his phone. Without knocking Haechan opened the door only to be greeted by a sleepy Jeno and an overly happy Jaemin. As soon as Jaemin saw the boy his face fell. Pulling his hand away from the older's hair much to a sleepy protest he looked blankly at Haechan. The look lasted for what felt like ages but in reality it was gone just as fast as it appeared. 

 

"What do you need?" The once smug looking boy now gulped as he tried to form words. 

 

"Taeyong m-made breakfast. A-asked if I could wake you guys." Cursing in his head for stuttering the red haired boy couldn't help but look away from his friend. Something didn't feel right. Jaemin didn't seem happy to see him. Almost like Haechan had walked in on something he should't have. 

 

"Tell him we'll be down in a minute." Jaemin glanced towards the boy who lightly clung to his shirt before looking back at the boy before him. "Jeno's still sleepy." 

 

"Of c-course." And with that Haechan took off as quick as possible after shutting the bedroom door.  

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1500


	9. Haechan What's Wrong?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things aren't looking so good for Lee Donghyuck.

 

**_-3rd pov-_ **

Haechan ran down the hall before halting at the landing in front of the stairs. Releasing a breath he didn't know he was holding, he glanced back towards Jaemin's room. A shiver shot up his spine making his body flood with electricity. Calming his breathing the boy walked downstairs in search of the red head named Taeyong. Upon walking into the living room which was now reoccupied the elder turned to face Haechan. "Where's the other two?"

 

"Jaemin said Jeno was still sleepy. They'll be down in a minute." Taeyong raised an eyebrow in concern as the younger seemed slightly unnerved. 

 

"Okay I'll set a plate out for both of them." At Taeyong's words Haechan grabbed a plate of food before joining his friends. 

 

**_-Jaemin's pov-_ **

As the door shut my precious Jeno began to stir. I glared daggers at the thing as if it had just ruined my life. A soft "Jaemin-ah," could be heard from the older boy next to me. A small smile fell on my face as he rubbed his eyes with balled fists. The action reminded me of that of a child. 

 

"hmm?" I looked back to the boy as I strung my fingers through his soft hair. 

 

"Who was that?" 

 

"Don't worry. Taeyong just wanted us to know that food was ready." My smile grew as the smile I loved so much graced Jeno's features. I kissed his forehead shortly before getting up. "Let's go get something to eat." 

 

"M'kay Nana." After waking up a little bit more we both made our way downstairs. As we walked into the living room all eyes turned to us except Haechan. He turned his attention to his socked feet. Putting on a smile I greeted everyone. Mumbles of hello and good morning resonated as not everyone was fully awake. 

 

"I set aside some plates with food on them for both of you." 

 

"Your cooking is the best Taeyong-hyung!" A soft "mhmm" fell from Jeno's lips as he yawned before following me to the kitchen. After getting our breakfast we joined the rest in the living room. Some cartoon was playing but I tuned it out. 

 

"Are you guys looking forward to going back to school on Monday?" 

 

"Don't remind us please Johnny-hyung." Chenle whined as the rest of us groaned. 

 

"We still have four more days if you include today." Jisung piped up as he brought his and Chenle's dishes into the kitchen. We ate in a comfortable silence till someone had to ask the dreaded question. 

 

"Who's doing the dishes?" 

 

"I'm glad you asked Yuta." Came Taeyong's voice. He smirked before calling out a few members. Once everyone finished eating Lucas, Ten, and Yuta were stuck washing dishes. Haechan, Chenle, and Johnny on the other hand were stuck drying them and putting them away. 

 

"This is torture Lee Taeyong!" Yuta yelled as they finished up the dishes. 

 

"Not my problem. You three got everyone to agree on committing mass sugar overdose." He pointed towards the three who washed the dishes. "You three are the main reasons why the living room was trashed." 

 

"We're sorry mom." The six apologized seeing as how Taeyong was correct and no one had the energy to put up a fight. A clocks chime could be heard as the clock struck 10 am. Finishing up cleaning the house and taking the trash out we all sat back around the room. 

 

"What shall we do now?" I asked while sitting between Jeno's legs. 

 

"We could hit up the arcade or skate park."

 

"Don't wanna move." Taeil said as he lay sprawled across the floor. Everyone nodded in agreement. 

 

"Okay. How about a movie marathon?" Renjun asked nodding towards the movie cases on other side of my TV. 

 

"I second that!"

 

"I third it!"

 

"Alright movie marathon it is." The group erupted into cheers and we spent a couple of minutes choosing a bunch of movies. 

 

 _ **-Time Skip Cause I'm Lazy-**_  

Four hours later and a movie marathon no longer seemed appealing. Deciding to order some pizza we cleared out the living room so we could all form a circle on the floor. Once the pizza arrived we began a game of truth or dare. 

 

"Rules are simple. Nothing to serious, grotesque, or life risking." Kun spoke as smirks fell from some faces. 

 

"Let's begin."  As the game started getting heated an idea came to my mind. 

 

"Hey Hyuckie. Truth or dare?"

 

"Dare." I smirked.

 

"I dare you to tell us why you were so scared this morning."

 

"W-what?"

 

"Don't play dumb. You booked it out of my room like hell itself was opening up under your feet." 

 

"Jaemin..." Jeno glanced at me.

 

"No it's fine." Hyuck inhaled before answering. "I didn't expect to see Jeno so attached to you. Or for you to look so angry towards me." The last part came out as a barely audible mumble but I still managed to catch it. A few members raised their eyebrows at Hyuck's words. The game continued till it came to Ten's turn. 

 

"Jaemin truth or dare?"

 

"Hmmmm dare." 

 

"I dare you to kiss your crush." 

 

"Ten that's kinda pushing it." A concerned Jungwoo stated.

 

"Nah it's fine." Smiling I turned towards Jeno before climbing into his lap. Kissing him felt like I was on cloud nine. His lips were just as soft as I had dreamed. I could feel him hesitate for a split second before kissing back. I smiled into the kiss before licking his bottom lip. All of a sudden a loud "Save room for Jesus" echoed around the room before I pulled away. A chuckle escaped my lips as a cute pout formed on Jeno's face. Climbing off his lap and sitting back down next to him I couldn't help but think of how cute he looked when I pulled away. My lips still tingled slightly after the kiss. At Taeyong's sudden and loud outburst everyone cracked up laughing before calling an end to the game. As the day progressed I noticed how Haechan kept trying to separate me and Jeno. It started with him pulling Jeno in between him and Jisung while we gamed. Then putting as many people as he could between us at lunch and dinner. The longer I was forced to watch them get closer and closer the more irritated I became. Finally having enough of it I walked over to Haechan. 

 

"Hyuckie _I need help_ getting some snacks." I put on an innocent face. 

 

"Can someone else help you?"

 

"But I _asked you_." Something must've shown in my eyes as he visible gulped. 

 

"Okay." We both walked to the kitchen. As we walked out of sight I pushed Hyuck against the wall. 

 

"Keep your hands off whats _mine_. Understood?"

 

"B-but no one bel-longs to you. Especially Jeno." Now this kid's beginning to piss me off. I gabbed his collar and glared at him while slamming him against the wall. Of course not hard enough to alert the others.

 

"Did I fucking stutter?"

 

"No."

 

"So whatcha gonna do?"

 

"Leave Jeno alone." At this point he looked like he would pass out. Releasing him I grabbed a bowl of snacks and handed them over.

 

"Good boy." I smiled sweetly before grabbing the drinks and going back to the living. As I sat between Jeno and Jaehyun, Haechan finally walked back out. If anyone noticed his shaking hands they didn't mention it. Once he sat next to Mark I looked over at him and mouthed "Stay away." He began to shake slightly as his eyes widen just enough for Mark to question him. 

 

"Hyuck you okay?"

 

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I hid a smile as I turned back towards the TV not caring what was playing.  

 

"Just wondering. You seemed shook up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God this chapter seems really short compared to last one. But anyways I hope you still enjoy it. Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1278


	10. Are You Fucking Serious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Man fuck Na Jaemin! Nah I love him :)

**_-Mark's pov-_ **

It's been a few months since the whole amusement park incident. Well Three to be precise. Today's November 13th which means there's one week till Chenle's 17th birthday. The others sadly had to go back to their lives as college students. Me and the remaining six members would've thrown a surprise party for our little dolphin after we took him out to dinner. Key word: would've had Jaemin showed up to our meeting and not fucked up.  

 

_**-Flash Back-** _

We had agreed to meet during lunch today since the birthday boy would be spending lunch with a teacher.  As the lunch bell rang me and Haechan rushed to meet up with the others. We always sat under a tree on a small hill just out of sight of the other students. Spotting Jisung and Renjun already seated we joined them with Jeno arriving shortly after. As the minutes ticked by Jaemin still hadn't joined. "Where's Nana at?"

 

"I don't know." I shrugged.

 

"Has anyone tried texting him?" 

 

"No Jisung. We're just gonna question his where about's without trying to contact him." Haechan said while rolling his eyes.

 

"Don't be an ass Hyuck." Renjun smacked the back of his head. "I sent him a text to remind him, but we don't have an eternity to plan this." 

 

"I'll fill him in next class. Me and Jeno can deal with his absence then." I sighed. Once we figured out what we'd do about Jaemin later we began planning. Just as we finished talking the bell rang ending lunch. Saying our goodbyes we went our separate was while me and Jeno walked to class. Taking our seats a sigh escaped my lips.  _What the hell could he be doing?_ I thought before taking my notes out. Five minutes after the second bell Jaemin came stumbling into class slightly. He wore his hood slightly pulled over his eyes. 

 

"Sorry I'm late." An overly cheerful smile shone as he addressed the teacher. Without waiting for her response he took his spot next to me. Looking at the teacher for a split second I turned towards him.

 

"So where the hell were you during lunch?" I questioned in a hush voice. He didn't response right away but instead seemed distracted. 

 

"Busy."

 

"We tried messaging you. Did you forget about our plan's to meet up?" I raised an eyebrow as he seemed to stiffen before slumping into his seat.

 

"Look I got caught up. I'll make it up to you guys. Chenle's birthday dinner's on me." 

 

"How'd y-," 

 

"Renjun texted me. Mentioned something about dinner and a surprise for his bday. Figured you'd forget to tell me." With that our conversation died out. As the rest of the day passed I couldn't help but to notice how Jaemin seemed really out of it. Since we were freed from this hell for the remaining portion of the day we all decided to meet up after and chill at Renjuns. 

 

_**-Time Skip-** _

 

_**(Chenle's pov)** _

Sighing I looked around our small group. There was a lot of tension in the air. Haechan had been avoiding Jaemin and especially Jeno like they were the plague. Our current predicament consisted of Haechan basically hiding behind a confused Mark. Jisung upstairs crying and me trying to not hit two certain screaming boys. Jeno on the other hand was practically trying to drag Jaemin towards the kitchen while Renjun screamed his head off. I've never seen Renjun this angry before. I mean he's the most feared member next to Taeyong and WinWin and that's saying a lot considering he NEVER raises his voice. When they say not to mess with the quiet and shy people they ain't playing. Everything had been going great till I hugged Jeamin after we won a game of Mario Kart. His hoodie had a strong weird scent but when I questioned him about it he quickly retreated and tried changing the subject. My comment had piqued Renjun's interest I guess seeing as he suddenly grabbed Jaemin's wrist. The older boy manged to somehow keep him from running as he smelt his clothes. "Please tell me my sense of smell is failing me?"

 

_**-End Flash Back-** _

"It's failing you." Jaemin yanked his arm from Renjun's grip before stepping away. 

 

"Be 100% honest with me Jaemin," A serious looking Renjun is a deadly Renjun. "What were you doing during lunch?"

 

"Why does it matter to you? I said I was busy." 

 

"Answer me." 

 

"I met up with a few people."

 

"And did what?"

 

"Had some fun. Whats it to you?"

 

"You blew off our meeting to hang out with others?" Mark asked looking at him dumbfounded. 

 

"Yeah. Who cares." 

 

"I care cause your jacket smells like you walked out of a god damn smoke den!" At Renjun's voice everyone's eyes became wide. "You blew us off for those new 'friend's' of yours didn't you?!"

 

"And if I did?"

 

"So you'd rather be around some druggies than around your childhood friends?"

 

"Fuck yeah! They're ten times more fun then you lot are. No one wants to be caught around under class-man or people who are boring!" At this point Jeno was trying to pull -more like drag- Jaemin towards the kitchen. 

 

"Jaemin come on let's just go to the kitchen!" The look on his face matched that of someone watching their world fall apart. 

 

"Renjun stop yelling! You aren't making the situation any better!" Now Haechan was joining the yelling match.

 

"Shut up Haechan! You aren't apart of this!" Renjun pointed a finger towards Jaemin. "Na fucking Jaemin I could kick your ass!"

 

"Why don't you try me!" I could't handle this anymore. Getting off the couch I slapped Renjun and Jaemin. Jisung had already booked it upstairs once the fight had gotten heated. 

 

"How about you both shut up! Look at what you fucks are doing! You scared Jisung and Jeno looks like he's gonna cry." I turned to Renjun. "Say sorry to Haechan-hyung before I do more than slap you. I won't hesitate either." Turning towards Jaemin I glared at him. "If you find us so 'lame' then maybe you should do us all a favor and stop hanging around us. No one want's anyone causing problems especially after what we went through three months ago. If you can throw us away then maybe we never meant anything to you from the start." At my words everyone became quiet. "You are to leave Renjun alone before you cause him heart problems. You are to not speak to any of us before I break more than just your phone." Jaemin didn't respond. He simply turned around and grabbed Jeno's hand. "Don't you dare touch him. You're not dragging us into your little trouble making world. You wanna ruin your own life then please be my guest but we won't be joining." I could feel the tears stinging my eyes. 

 

"Jaemin p-please don't...." Jeno seemed so small. So weak and fragile like he wouldn't be able to continue living. I could hear the crack in his voice as his eyes glassed over from the tears that had yet fallen. Jaemin dropped his hand and began walking away. "J-jaemin-ah." The tears fell as the boy in question left without looking back. Mark ran over to Jeno but he pushed him away. Renjun sunk to the floor as tears spilled. Haechan stood frozen from the shock. 

 

"He r-really left?" I ran a hand down my face hiding the tears as a hollowed laugh passed my lips. 

 

"He didn't need us in the end." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter was a fucking mess tbh. Sorry not sorry for all the dialog and for Jaemin being an ass. 
> 
> Thanks for reading as always! :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1244


	11. The After Effect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No one's speaking to Jaemin. But what happens when Chenle suddenly receives a message from said boy?

**_-Jisung's pov-_ **

The following days were hell. We didn't speak to Jaemin as Chenle had requested of us. Renjun reinforced his statements from the argument by threatening to kick us from the group. I felt so bad for the other hyungs especially Jeno. He was taking this the hardest. He shared almost half his morning classes with Jaemin. Thankfully he had Mark, Renjun, and Haechan to distract him. Of course with all this came the fact that we couldn't accept Jaemin's absence. I will admit he did a damn good job at hiding our falling out from our parents and hyung's. He claimed to be busy with school and friends. It wasn't all a lie seeing as he did attend dance classes with me and Renjun. But outside of these walls we didn't know where he was or what he was doing. No one doubted him when he told the lies. Hell we even started believing it as the truth. We didn't wanna believe that we lost our friend. So to cope we fed into our delusions. The only time we slipped back into reality was when we were hit with a constant reminder not to interact with him, by any means, unless around our parents and teachers if needed. Some of us were guilty of still messaging him. I was one of them. I'd send good morning messages saying to have a good day. I did the same before going to bed wishing him a good night. At firsts he would leave them on read but after a short while he stopped looking at them. Mark and Chenle on the other hand still message him every once in a while to let him know that we weren't mad at him or hated him. Renjun's still pissed though. Me and Haechan have caught Jeno talking to him on more than one occasion. Neither of us have the heart to hurt him further than need be.

 

Today's Chenle's birthday. He said he didn't wanna celebrate it without everyone. Renjun just scoffed and walked away mumbling about still going to dinner tonight. Jeno didn't bother coming to school today. He sent a message saying he wasn't feeling well. I know he's lying. He said the same thing on Monday. School started how it had the past week and a half. We didn't say anything to one another but instead just went our own ways. Chenle and I walked to our class in silence and took our seats. Thankfully today we had a substitute and were only required to work on any unfinished assignments. I turned my head towards the slightly shorter boy as he shook my shoulder. He seemed to be contemplating something.

 

"Jisung you can keep a secret yeah?" The feeling of fear was seeping from him in waves. 

 

"Of course. Why, what's wrong?" He seemed to calm down slightly at my words.

 

"Well u-um...you see," He looked away before grabbing his phone from his jacket pocket. "I woke up to a message from Jaemin-hyung. He wished me a happy birthday." A soft yet sad smile twitched at my lips as I listened. "He said something about giving me my present either sometime today or tomorrow. He also said not to let Renjun-hyung find out about him messaging me." His eyes looked so sad as if he would start crying at any moment. I gave him a tight yet comforting hug. 

 

 

"Don't worry I won't tell anyone. If you wanna keep this a secret than it'll stay one." We pulled away and got to work. I was happy knowing that Jaemin still cared enough to wish Chenle a happy birthday. 

 

**_-Chenle's pov-_ **

I wasn't looking forward to lunch. I wanted to tell the others, well except Renjun-hyung, but I was to afraid. Meeting up with Jisung outside his class we began heading for our usual spot. As we approached Mark and Haechan, I noticed that Renjun wasn't here. 

 

"Where's Renjun-hyung?" 

 

"Student council stuff." Haechan responded with a simple shrug of his shoulders. 

 

"Oh..." Jisung took a seat next to my feet but I didn't feel like sitting. Suddenly I blurted out the worst thing I could say. "Jaemin-hyung messaged me!"

 

"What!?" I've never seen two heads whip around so quickly before.

 

"Yeah. He wished me happy birthday." I spoke quickly while pulling out my phone. Showing them the messages from this morning. "Please don't tell anyone." 

 

 

While the other two stared at my phone in shock we had failed to notice Jeno coming our way. Mark yanked my phone from my hand before stuffing it in my bag. I looked at him confused but he simply shook his head. "Hey guys..." 

 

"Jeno I thought you weren't feeling well?" All eyes were on him as the boy smiled. His eyes turning into cute little crescent's. 

 

"I'm feeling slightly better. I promised Jaemin-ah that I'd give Chenle his present." The poor boy scratched at the back of his neck awkwardly before continuing. "Didn't wanna let him down plus I remembered that Renjun-hyung wouldn't be at lunch. Figured now would be the best time to give it to you while using the chance to grab some soup from the store." With that he handed me a medium sized box wrapped in simple gold paper with a two tone green ribbon tied on top. Opening it up I smiled. 

 

"Isn't that the basketball jersey you wanted Lele?"

 

"Yeah." A huge smile formed. "I can't believe he remembered." I placed the shirt back in the packaging. 

 

"I'm gonna get going before my mom finds out I left the house." Before any of us could say anything he was already walking away. I'll have to remember to send a thank you message to Jaemin later. 

 

 _ **-Jeno's pov-**_  

  After handing over Chenle's present I made my way back to the car. Being thankful that they didn't question me to much. I hope Chenle won't get in trouble for taking Jaemin's present. Speaking of which I climbed back into the drivers seat. As I shut the door a certain boy turned towards me. 

 

"How'd it go?"

 

"Chenle was happy to get that jersey he wanted." I started the car. 

 

"That's good. Anyone give you a hard time for suddenly showing up?"

 

"Nope." A smirk formed on my lips as I turned towards the boy next to me. Catching his lips in a quick yet gentle kiss I pulled out of the parking lot. With the radio blasting and windows down I drove with no destination in mind. All I wanted was to spend the day with a certain person and be bad for a little while. 

          

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry the chapter feels short. I couldn't think of much without ruining the next chapter so the pov's are hella short. 
> 
> But meh. Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1127


	12. Important For Later Chapters!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Info regarding up and coming chapters!!!!

I hate when writers do this but I wanna avoid as much Kunfusion as possibly regarding up and coming chapters. So basically only a few members have set hair color's in the story right now, i.e. Jaemin. For the sake of my sanity and for you guys here's a list of future hair colors that will come into play. 

**Mark:**  I really liked his hair in the Chain mv so that's gonna be the color. (See end of message for image.)

**Renjun:**  Black cause it fits the narrative of later chapters 

**Jeno:**  His white hair from We Young era

**Haechan:**  Red from again We Young era

**Jaemin:** Still light brown. May change it. May not. Minds not 100% made up. 

**Chenle + Jisung:**  Go era blonde hair. Might change later on again not 100% certain as of now.

Any pictures used as of/after 'Who Would've Thought',  **UNLESS STATED,** will have these hair colors. I know most of the images match Jaemin, Renjun, and the youngest two already but I had a hard time finding ones that worked for the other three with the hair colors I wanted. So just keep this information in mind just in case things don't match up during points in the story. 9.9/10 times photos I use are from Pinterest. The 0.1% are from either Google or Tumblr i.e the pic of Mark below which I got from Google.  

 


	13. Hidden Time Spent Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I swear I don't hate Injunnie!!! But any who Jeno and Jaemin man. That's happening. 
> 
> Also some of the things that happen in this chapter i.e Renjun taking screen caps of Jeno's phone and sending them to himself have happened to me.

_**-Jeno's pov-** _

While pulling to a stop at a light I glanced towards Jaemin. "Got anything you wanna do or place to visit?" A slight smirk shone on his face as he looked back. 

 

"You."

"Keep dreaming sweetheart." I chuckled as the light changed.

 

"Well if I can't have you then how about we go to my place." He pouted before smiling. "Parent's are gone till 10." Without responding I drove to his house. An hour later and we pulled into his driveway. Getting out we walked towards the house. After Jaemin unlocked the door we went inside and collapsed onto the couch. Pulling Jaemin closer I planted a kiss on his temple. He turned on the TV to some random channel. A couple of hours later the clock above the TV struck 5 pm. Suddenly my phone began to ring. Poking my head out of the kitchen's door frame I glanced at my phone resting on the coffee table.

 

"Nana who's calling?"

 

"No one important." He didn't bother checking the caller ID. 

 

"Na Jaemin." 

 

 

"It's Renjun." He hit decline before I could even walk fully out of the kitchen. 

 

"You can't just hang up." I walked towards him grabbing my phone. "What if it's an emergency?" 

 

"Guess he's just gonna have to drop then." Shaking my head I called the older boy back. We spoke for a little while about his day and how the other's were doing. Laughing slightly at how he retold a story about Mark spilling paint during class as they worked on some project. Longer the conversation progressed the more irritated Jaemin seemed to become. Sitting next to him I placed an arm around his shoulders. Sadly that wasn't enough to cheer him up as an evil glint shone in his eyes. Before I could ask what was on his mind I felt a pair of lips attach themselves to my neck. Trying to ignore the pleasure filled shivers I neglected to hear Renjun's question. 

 

"Earth to a Lee Jeno."

 

"Sorry I didn't hear what you said." 

 

"I asked if you were still coming to  dinner tonight?" 

 

"Wouldn't wanna let-" Just as I was finishing my response a sharp pain could be felt just above my collar bone. Inhaling a sharp breath I cursed just a little to loudly. "Wouldn't wanna let the birthday boy down." 

 

"You okay dude?"

 

"Y-yeah. Just stubbed my toe that's all." I was so ready to curse Jaemin out but I didn't want anyone to figure out what was going on. 

 

"Oh. Um okay. See you then. Don't forget we're meeting at the restaurant around 8." Giving a quick okay I ended the call. Glaring at the younger boy I could't help but to chew on my bottom lip. A mumbled "You love me," sounded around soft kisses as they were placed on the now bruised skin.

 

"That's now debatable." I chuckled as Jaemin lifted his head and looked at me. 

 

"Then I don't love you."  Grabbing his cheeks gently I kissed his pouted lips. 

 

**_-Time Skip Cause I've Got Nothing-_ **

 

Around 7 O'clock I began getting ready for Chenle's birthday dinner. While standing in front of the mirror once showered a string of curses left my lips. A large bruise that was nearly black with hints of red now sat on the base of my neck. Shaking my head, I noticed a few smaller ones here and there. "How the hell am I supposed to hide those." Groaning I finished getting ready. Since we didn't need to dress formally I opted with just wearing a black and green flannel with ripped skinny jeans and converses. Praying to any god that would listen I turned the collar slightly out while using some of my mom's concealer to hide any remaining marks. I guess spending middle school doing theater really came in hand in the end.  Checking the time I rushed to finish anything else that needed to be done. Grabbing my phone, keys, and wallet I made my way to the restaurant. 

 

_**-Renjun's** _ _pov-_

Parking my car I got out along with Chenle and Jisung. We walked inside quickly finding everyone already seated. Sitting in the remaining seats, we joined the conversation. Half way through dinner Chenle's parents brought out a cake and we sang 'Happy Birthday'. Present's came shortly after as the birthday boy tore through boxes coated in wrapping paper. Once all of that was over people started to say their goodbyes while some still remained. After another hour or so we called a quits. Me, Chenle, an Jisung climbed back into the car and drove to Chenle's place while Mark and Haechan followed us. Jeno joined us shortly after as he helped to drop off some of the presents. Huddling on the couch I turned on some movie we've been wanting to see. Mark sat next to me with Jisung to his left. Chenle, Haechan, and Jeno on the other hand laid sprawled across the floor making it impossible to get around them. Not even a quarter into the film and everyone had started a food fight. By 10 pm the living room and kitchen had been trashed. Some of us even had food in their hair (read: Haechan dumped melted ice cream on Jisung as payback.) Haechan had run to the bathroom first to wash out the popcorn Jisung had thrown at him and then proceeded to dump on him. After the rest of us showered Jeno left for the upstairs bathroom. 

 

"Any one notice how Jeno seemed glued to his phone throughout the night?" We nodded in agreement to Mark's question. Speaking of which his phone light up signaling that he had received a text from someone. Jisung picked up the phone without a care in the world. "Dude you can't just read his messages."

 

"Oh but this will make for some great black mail later." 

 

"You right fam." Without thinking about it any further Jisung entered the pass code. Jeno should probably change it from his birthday. 

 

"No fucking way." My mouth dropped as his messages loaded. 

 

"What's wrong?" 

"He's been seeing Jaemin behind our backs." I grabbed the phone from Jisung. "How long till Jeno comes back?" No one responded as they were stunned from the information they just received. Acting quickly I took some screen caps and sent them to myself. I began panicking as Jeno's voice could be heard at the top of the stairs. Making sure I deleted the images I sent myself I put his phone back. Pretending like nothing happened I simply mentioned that his phone had gone off with a new message. Clearing my throat as he picked up his phone I looked around the room. 

 

"I'm tired." Chenle spoke while yawning.

 

"Yeah let's head to bed." I nodded before helping Mark grab blankets and pillows. Jeno and Haechan helped us set up the make shift beds. Everyone shortly fell asleep after that. Well except me. I couldn't sleep after seeing the messages between Jaemin and Jeno. Around the early hours I finally managed to fall asleep. Screaming could be heard as a radio blasted music. Groaning I awoke to Chenle and Jisung dancing around the living room.

 

"Will anyone notice if two teens go missing? Specifically a 17 and 16 year old?" I questioned as I sat up. 

 

"Don't be like that Renjun-hyung!" Chenle yelled before turning up the music. 

 

"Nope I'mma kill 'em first!" Haechan yelled before chasing the younger boys. The three of them spent the next couple of minutes chasing each before hunger set in. 

 

"What are we gonna do about breakfast?" 

 

"Left over pizza?"

 

"Works for me." We placed the remaining slices of pizza from the other day into the oven. Once the timer dinged, I pulled out the baking sheet setting it on the stove. We each grabbed a slice before settling back down on our so called beds. Suddenly Haechan climbed onto Jeno's back demanding he give him a piggy back ride. All laughter seized at once as Jeno's hoodie had been pulled down from his neck. Jeno froze before shoving the younger off his back and pulling his hood close to his neck. 

 

"Jeno....Whats up with your neck?" Mark asked as he reached for the boys clothing. 

 

"Nothing!" Jeno scurried away but ended up crashing into Haechan who hadn't moved from where he landed. 

 

"Lee Jeno I may be dumb but I'm not that stupid." Mark sprung forward towards Jeno before the two started a wrestling match. Crawling towards them I grabbed Marks arm and pulled him off the younger before straddling said boy. I've never seen so much fear in a person's eyes until now. Yanking the top away from his neck I gasped. His neck was covered in purple bruises. Some lighter than others but what really caught my attention was the largest one. 

 

"What the fuck have you been up too!?" I questioned before balling the fabric in my fist. 

 

"A fight?" He shrugged his shoulders before looking away. 

 

"I want the truth and nothing but the truth."

 

"Might as well be a trial..." The boy under me commented before sighing. "It's honestly none of your business what I do." He shoved me off before standing. 

 

"You weren't really sick yesterday were you? You spent the day with Jaemin." I stood as well. Glaring at him just made the need to punch him 100x worse. 

 

"You don't have proof of anything." He began walking towards his bag.

 

"Yeah I do." I pulled out my phone and opened the images I had sent myself. "See for yourself if you don't believe me." He yanked the phone from my hands before glaring at me. 

 

"You took screen caps of my messages without my permission!?!"

 

"And if I did?" A loud smack could be heard as Jeno's fist connected with my jaw. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I've been at this chapter since 2 pm. I didn't even start editing till nearly 10:40 pm. Normally I can pump out 4-6 chapters a night (Read as: 2 am - 6 am) if I feel like it. But this didn't get finished an posted till 11: 05 pm. Sorry this chapter is such a mess. My brain didn't feel like working but I still wanted to write. Also I just realized that the plot has strained from what I originally wanted. Not much I can do now. I'm to lazy to try and save my intended plot. 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1629


	14. Who Invited You!?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun's got some serious anger issues. According to Mark Renjun's also got a stick up his ass. He's officially that asshole now.

**_-Renjun's pov-_ **

I stumbled as Jeno's fist made contact with my jaw. Looking at him in disbelief while I held my jaw. "Did you just punch me?"

 

"Damn straight. You don't have any right to go through my phone. Especially when it comes to my messages." He took a step forwards, and I took a step back. 

 

"This isn't like you! What happened to our sweet innocent Jeno?" Now Mark was between us before anything else could escalate. 

 

"Oh please Renjun. No one's perfectly innocent. Jisung swears up a storm. Jungwoo becomes the stereotypical fuck boi when he consumes the slightest alcohol. And I simply don't like being treated as a baby constantly." He rolled his eyes before throwing my phone towards the couch. "Why do you care if I see Jaemin? I mean it's not affecting you in any way." 

 

"You don't need to be around bad influences. That's why we're both so bothered by it. And don't bring anyone else into this. They don't have anything to do with the problem at hand." Mark suddenly spoke up before jabbing the younger in the chest. "You gonna walk out on us too?"

 

"If you guys don't want me here or can't accept the choices I've made then yes I'm going to leave." Jeno slapped Marks finger away. "I can make my own choices." Sighing Mark walked away while looking frustrated. Me on the other hand wanted to punch Jeno right back. And I'll be dammed if I let him walk away. Clenching my fist I swung at the boy in front of me as hard as possible. Soon we were in a fist fight on the floor. I had managed to pin Jeno long enough to get in a few good hits on him. Before long he flipped us over and pinned my hands down. Blood was spilling into my mouth from a split lip as I sucked on the injured lip. Mark had tried to break up the fight but only managed to get punched causing a bloody nose. Hyuck had moved the younger two upstairs before tending to the eldest. Just as I was about to try and headbutt the asshole off a loud  _crack_ was heard as blood gushed from my nose. What felt like hours later, but in-realty was only a few minutes, Jeno was being yanked off me. Scurrying to get to my feet I took a towel from Hyuck to stop my bloody nose. 

 

"Ah what the fuck! You broke my nose you ass!" Hissing in pain I looked to see who pulled Jeno away but was unsuccessful.

 

"Yeah and you busted my lip plus you gave me a black eye!" He responded before placing an ice pack on said injured eye. I was to angry and dizzy from a possible concussion that I didn't notice the arms wrapped around my so called 'friends' waist. 

 

"You two need to chill out before one of you ends up dead or some shit." A voice spoke which caused me to freeze. "I don't appreciate my boyfriend getting his ass beat nor do I wanna deal  with our parents or the police." The owner of the voice poked his head out from behind the body in front of him. "Besides Injunnie, aren't you supposed to be the mature one?" The devil himself was standing in Chenle's living room and he had the audacity to smirk after speaking.

 

"Who the hell even called you?" I spat out before sitting in one of the chairs,

 

"I did." Mark walked back into the room now free of his bloody nose. "Figured it was worth a shot. Plus I didn't want anything worse than what I already got." He took a seat on the couch. Suddenly my phone came flying towards me. I barely had enough time to react before I was almost hit. Luckily I was able to catch it in my current condition. "Jeno stop trying to cause anymore damage." One of these days I'm gonna permanently wipe his smirk right off. Sighing I just applied more pressure to my nose while glaring at the ceiling. 

 

_**-Haechan's pov-** _

After telling the younger two to stay upstairs, I walked back into the living room. I scoffed seeing Jaemin sitting in Jeno's lap tending to his injuries. Jeno also had his arms wrapped around the other boy's waist. Shaking my head I sat on the arm of the couch next to Mark. "Make some personal space you two. Not everyone want's to see that at the moment."

 

"Shut up. No one cares about your opinion Hyuck." 

 

"Jaemin put a leash on him!" I whined before scowling.

 

"As much as I'd love to do that I still enjoy watching your little bickering fits." Jaemin laughed before standing up to throw away the bloody paper towels. 

 

"Gross. We have young ones and besides nearly beating each other to death isn't a small bickering fit Na Jaemin." 

 

"Hey you made the comment. I simply stated my opinion in response." He shrugged before walking back with a water bottle. He reclaimed his spot on Jeno's lap before continuing. "What are you guys even fighting over?" 

 

"Mark didn't fill you in?"

 

"Yes Hyuck I totally had the time to explain our situation to Jaemin while our friends were trying to kill each other." He rolled his eyes.

 

"Rude." 

 

"But no seriously what happened this time?" He looked around the room. Renjun frowned towards his lap while Jeno just hid his face in his boyfriends shoulder. 

 

"Well long story short. Renjun-hyung saw yall's messages," I motioned towards the couple across from me. "He didn't say anything to Jeno. But he mentioned to us how the sudden text Jeno received last night came from you. But this morning while we were messing around, his hoodie got pulled down putting the hickeys, I'm guessing you left, on full display. Renjun-hyung flipped his shit and started getting mad. Jeno tried to walk away."

 

"I really tried Jaemin-ah." Jaemin ran his fingers through the older boys hair in an attempt to  calm him. 

 

"Then Renjun said that he had proof that you guys hung out yesterday." Mark jumped in. "Jeno got mad and punched him for reading his messages and sending himself screen caps of said messages. They lost their temper and well you know the rest." Mark shrugged. 

 

"Y'all really fought over that?"

 

"Renjun's had a stick up his ass ever sense you basically got kicked out of the group."  

 

"Not true." Renjun didn't bother looking up.

 

"Lies." Now it was Jaemin's turn to sigh. "You really got pissy cause not everyone wants to live by your 'laws'? Seriously dude that's just fucked up."

 

"Well everything was going fine till you...till you tainted him." I could tell Renjun was getting angry again. Standing I walked over to him and took his phone. Putting in the pin I looked at the messages. 

 

"Sure it was my fault." Jaemin's voice was dripping with sarcasm.

 

 

 

 

Now I understood why hyung was mad but I still don't get why he would've provoked in the first place. But I will admit the last few message's were slightly funny.

 

 

Handing the phone to Mark I sat back down. Silence settled into the air as no one knew what to say. Ultimately that silence didn't last long when out of no where Renjun was on the ground again spitting out blood. "Come on Jaemin we're over punching each other!"

 

"Nah that's pay back for treating everyone like his little subjects." He sent another punch. "This is for picking a fight with Jeno instead of acting mature about the situation." Mark sprung up and pulled him back. 

 

"I said to stop! Or I won't hesitate to lock you in separate rooms!"

 

"You couldn't and wouldn't Mark." 

 

 

"Try me Jaemin I dare you." Without waiting for a response Mark brought Renjun to the kitchen to clean his fresh cuts. Flipping the bird towards the kitchen Jaemin walked over to Jeno and tapped his knee gently before heading towards the door. 

 

"Grab your stuff we're leaving. I'll be in the car." He grabbed Jeno's key's before walking out. 

 

"I'll see you guys later once Renjun-hyung has calmed down." He quickly went upstairs to say goodbye to Chenle and Jisung before grabbing his bag and leaving. Slumping to the floor I pulled out my phone. Choosing to ignoring the conversation occurring 10ft away, I started scrolling through SNS.   

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I wrote this chapter half asleep. Almost had a heart attack as well. Had to refresh Wattpad while typing and none of my writing showed up after so I thought I lost all of it. Thankfully I just had to refresh it One more time. 
> 
> Anyways hope you enjoyed that "lovely convo" between the boys. 
> 
> Total Word Count:1408


	15. They've up and Disappeared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong's officially a mamma bear. Doyoung's also an angry bunny. Jeno still values his life slightly but Jaemin not so much.

 

_**-Taeyong's pov-** _

School was currently having a week long break for the holiday starting on Monday. Because of this we all decided to spend it at home especially since the younger boys seemed to have had some sort of falling out. It was currently Sunday evening as I pulled up to the Na residence. Getting out of the car I made my to the door. Ringing the bell I waited a couple of seconds but was met with silence. A couple seconds passed before sudden yelling could be heard as the door swung open. "Taeyong!" I was enclosed in a tight hug. "I'm so glad you and the others could make it." Renjun's mother spoke before pulling away. She ushered me into the living room where everyone sat. The yelling I heard came from an angry looking gentleman also know as Jaemin's father. I couldn't quit place who he was yelling at but I did managed to pick up bit's an' pieces. 

 

"What's with the yelling? And where's Nana and Jeno?" Everyone stopped what they were doing after noticing my presence. The younger five quickly glanced towards each other before rushing out of the room. I watched them leave while slightly confused. 

 

"Taeyong," Suddenly Jaemin's mom broke down as Jeno's mom quickly stood addressing me. "Sweetie it's-" 

 

"I asked a question Mrs. Lee. Where's Jaemin and Jeno?" Looking from her to the kitchen. "And whats up with those five?" Turning my attention back towards the group of adults I sighed seeing the others looking just as confused.

 

"Don't bother Tae we've already tried asking when we arrived." Taeil said before heading towards the kitchen. 

 

"We've only received silence on the matter." This time Jaehyun followed Taeil. 

 

"Well I'd like an answer or I'm gonna march into that kitchen and pry one out of them." I was getting irritated at the fact that no one wanted to fill us in. Pointing towards the kitchen I spoke again but with a more serious tone. "I may be a college student but that won't stop me from finding out whatever is being kept from us." Starting towards the kitchen a hand came crashing down on my shoulder rooting me to my spot.

 

"No need to take drastic actions son." I spun around. "Then get spilling old man." With that our parents had all of us seated. The discussion started with Mark and Renjun explaining what happened over the past three months. Not a soul spoke while they explained. Once they finished Jeno's father spoke explaining the current situation at hand. 

 

"I received a phone call from the boys school saying that Jeno hadn't attended class in the past two weeks. I asked what they meant and the lady explained how he stopped showing up to his last class of the day but was still attending the others. after a week of this he just stopped showing. For the first two days the school just assumed we forgot to tell them so they didn't think much of it. But on the third day they noticed he wasn't the only one who stopped showing. So they began questioning it but Jeno showed up on campus after lunch on Thursday but didn't attend classes. They called us that night to schedule a meeting for Friday. They wanted to discuss what was going on. Of course we didn't have the slightest clue seeing as Jeno always acted the same every morning. He got up when his alarm went off, came downstairs for breakfast in his uniform then drove to school. We didn't question him when he came home late on day's he should've been at football practice or when he said he was out with friends. When his coach was questioned he said that Jeno handed him a note with my signature on it saying he needed to be excused from this weeks practice's and game due to family issues. It didn't seem out of the ordinary to him so he hadn't thought much about it." His eyes began welling up with tears as his wife hugged him from the side finishing for him.

 

"We tried calling him but he never answered or called back. We've been sending him texts constantly ever since the meeting two days ago. Mr and Mrs. Na said that they've been having the same issues regarding Jaemin. They received calls from the school twice in the past six weeks saying basically the same thing we were told." All eyes were on the Na parents as Jaemin's father began speaking. 

 

"When we asked about the calls Jaemin denied them. Saying it must have been a mistake and showed us the notes he took during class. At first we believed him seeing as anyone could accidentally mark a student as absent. (Tbh I've had this happen on more than one occasion. Still hate that teacher.) The second time we got the call we new instantly that he was lying about what he's been doing and where he's been going. He flipped out when we began asking him again and stormed off. After which both him and Jeno just up and disappeared." 

 

"Have you called the police? If they disappeared after the meeting on Friday then they've been gone for nearly 48 hours. Give or take." If any one saw my face they'd think my eyes were about to fall from their sockets. 

 

"They said to call back after 36 hours. Which we did but they still haven't looked into it. Claimed they could just be mad and will return within 36-48 hours after cooling down."

 

"Bull fucking shit! They'd never run away just cause they got mad. Maybe run to one of our places but not just disappear like this!" Let's just say the shock that evident on everyone's face from Jungwoo's sudden out burst was an understatement. Loud coughing could be heard from Ten. 

 

"Dude you alright?" Kun rubbed his back.

 

"Sorry I'm just allergic to bullshit." Ten looked towards me. "Taeyong call them." 

 

"Why? If they won't answer to their parent's what makes you think they'll answer to me?"

 

"Cause it's you dude. And an angry Taeyong is a scary Taeyong." With Yuta's words everyone nodded. 

 

"Thanks a lot dude." I rolled my eyes before grabbing my phone. "Which trouble maker should I call?"

 

"Jeno will answer no question's asked if he values his life." Nodding in a agreement I called Jeno. When the phone call went to voice mail I called again. Three rings later and the lines connected. I could hear faint yelling in the background. 

 

"Jeno were are you?" 

 

"Taeyong-hyung~" I raised an eyebrow as the other spoke. "What can I do for ya?"

 

"You can tell me where you're at and if a certain Na Jaemin is with you." A faint "Jeno. Babe!" could be heard from the background. "I'll take that as a yes." Jeno's voice became slightly faint as he addressed the second boy. 

 

"Wait a second I'm on the phone~" 

 

"Who called?"

 

"Taeyong-hyung"

 

"Hang up." 

 

"I still slightly value my life Nana so no." Rustling could be heard as he placed the phone back to his ear. "Hyung why are you calling?"

 

"Cause everyone's worried sick about you two. We wanna know why you guys took off and where you two currently are." suddenly the voice on the other line became deeper.

 

"Well that's none of your business now is it. Now if you don't mind we were in the middle of having some quality fun."

 

"Na Jaemin don't make me get the police involved cause I sure fucking will."

 

"Please, you and what army old man." 

 

"First off you little shit I'm 22 and sec-" I was rudely interrupted as Jaemin loudly shouted for someone to fill his drink. "Are you drinking or some shit?"

 

"And if I am?"

 

"Oh my god! You're a baby Jaemin!"

 

"Correction I'm 18 so back off." Without warning my phone got yanked from my hand.

 

"Listen here Jaemin. If you do anything to ruin yours and Jeno's lives I will personally bury you six feet under. Understood?"

 

"Yeah no. Not gonna promise anything Doyoung-hyung. Besides you're like a rabbit. Most damage you can do is kill someone from kindness." With that a loud goodbye sounded from the phones speaker before the line went dead. "I'm gonna kill him."

 

 ****

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've got nothing to say after this mess other than: someone save poor Taeyong before he fully flips his shit. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :) 
> 
> Total Word Count: 1370


	16. Hidden From the World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone gets a shock of their life but It's not from Jungwoo and Kun.

**_-Jaemin's Mother's pov-_ **

I looked towards the two bickering boys. I was so confused as to why they were fighting. My heart ached the longer Jaemin remained hidden from us. Of course there wasn't much I could do. The police refused to help us claiming they'd be back home by Monday. I know they were just trying to reassure us so they would't have to spend this coming week attending search parties. Holding back tears I called out to the fiery red haired boy. Spacing out when he didn't respond, I began replaying the memories from Friday night. 

****

**_-Flash back-_ **  

I awaited for my sons arrival after attending a meeting with his principal. While glancing at the clock on the living room wall the front door opened. Standing quickly I called my husband into the room. He walked out of the kitchen and placed his drink on the coffee table. Jaemin began towards the stairs.  "Sweetie can we talk for a sec?" I could see his eye's widen for a split second. 

 

"Can we talk after I change?" 

 

"Listen to your mother son. This is a serious matter." 

 

"Please?" I sighed and nodded. Watching him rush upstairs before coming back down after a couple of minutes. 

 

"Take a seat please." My husband motioned to the couch. The three of us sat down. I was sat next to my son while his father sat across from us in his recliner. 

 

"What's this about?"

 

"Your school called yesterday. They asked for us to attend a meeting tonight. We just got back from it. Apparently you and Jeno have been cutting class. Is this true?"

 

"Of c-course not." He stammered out before going to get up. I placed a hand on his knee.

 

"Tell us the truth." 

 

"I am!"

 

"Jaemin we know you're lying. The other's haven't seen either of you at all this week and most of last week." The tension in the room began to increase. Jaemin's face suddenly became void of any emotion before leaning back into the couch. 

 

"Why does it matter to you what I do during school?"

 

"It matters because you're our son. We worry for your safety and future." I took my hand off his knee. 

 

"Since when did either of you care?" My heart broke just as quickly as he had stood. "Last time I checked neither of you cared for me! Taeyong and the others care more!" He pushed past us turning back around once he reached the edge of the living room rug. "They attend my dance shows. They pick me up if I need a ride and can't ask Mark or Jeno to get me. They listen to me when I need someone to talk to. They don't judge me. Most importantly they don't treat me like a doll that was created to be molded to your standards and liking. I get to be myself and do as I please if it makes me happy!" As his father stepped towards him he backed away placing his hands in front of him. 

 

"Jaemin..." 

 

"Don't start this bull shit. I'm tired of the guilt trips." Suddenly Jaemin was covering his cheek as tears spilled from his eyes." 

 

"Sweetie!" I rushed over to him but he booked it outside. Grabbing his phone off the table next to him on his way out. I looked towards the man next to me. How could he ever place a hand on my baby. "You hit him?!" 

_**-Flash back end-** _

 

_**(3rd pov)** _

 Jaemin's mother's eyes began watering at the memory. She had been told to keep it a secret from the others to keep from upsetting her husband. The woman now regretting that choice. Seeing how telling them could possibly aid in helping to bring her baby home. Looking back at Taeyong the woman stood. "Taeyong what did Jeno say?" The bickering boy fell silent. Doyoung turned towards her. 

 

"Well I can tell you what Jaemin said." 

 

"Doyoung shut it before I tape your mouth shut." Her face fell. "Jeno didn't say much. He got interrupted by Jaemin who refused to say anything before calling me an old man. He also called Doyoung a rabbit before hanging up." The tears she had been holding back fell. Covering her face she began crying. Feeling arms wrap around her slim waist, she simply shrugged them off before standing. Turning towards the man next to her, she pointed an accusing finger. 

 

"You drove him away!"

 

"Sweetie let's not place the blame on anyone." 

 

"No! You just had to hit him for stating the truth!" Any conversations that were going on died down at the accusation. 

 

"I d-didn't mean-" 

 

"You hit your son?" Looks of anger were directed towards him. 

 

"Yes but I had a good reason." 

 

"Reason or not doesn't matter." Kun stepped forwards. "You NEVER and I mean NEVER lay a fucking hand on a child!" A loud crack resonated as Kun punched the man in front of him. Blood started to stain the once beige rug. The man now suffered from a broken nose. Soon the man had began swinging his fist's towards the Chinese man. A few blows were connected before Kun was being pulled back but by a startled Johnny. Quickly replacing the mans spot was a furious Jungwoo. Blowing a hit square to the jaw sending the man onto his back. While everyone was stunned to their spots Jungwoo took this chance to straddle him.

 

"No one deserves to be hit by their loved ones! Especially children!" As he spoke he continued punching the downed man. A couple more blows later and Lucas was pulling him up and towards the kitchen. Both Kun and Jungwoo had their cuts cleaned and patched before returning to the living room. 

 

"Jaemin didn't deserve that shit." Taeyong looked ready to pounce on the guy as Jeno's father helped him up. "Only scum would ever do something....something so low and foreboding." Shaking his head the boy griped his phone tightly. "I'm going to call around and see if anyone knows where those two ran off to."  Walking outside with a few others in tow Taeyong began calling a few people he suspected. Calling to one of the others for some paper and pen he wrote a few things down. He glared at the name that seemed to burn the paper in his hand. Written in large red letters, was a name that belonged to the one person he never thought would have a role in all this. Setting the paper down and picking up his phone he quickly dialed the number he's was all to familiar with. The person in question answered on the first ring. 

 

"Suho-hyung we need to talk." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I was hella pumped while listening to BTS' Come Back Home and EXO's The Eve soooooo Exo ended up as part of the plot. RIP Jaemin's dads face though after Kun and Jungwoo's attack fam.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1112


	17. A New Face Enters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After getting the news that Taeyong is on to them Jeno and Jaemin question what's the next best option. More like never got around to it.

**_-Suho's pov-_ **

Hearing my phone ring I picked up while walking into an empty room. Before I could ask why a certain under class-man was calling I was interrupted. 

 

"Suho-hyung we need to speak." 

 

"And hello to you too Taeyong. What do I own you this fine evening?" A small smirk formed on lips as I sat on one of the guest beds. 

 

"Cut the crap. I got word that you know where two of my younger friends are." 

 

"Ah yes Jaemin and Jeno. Yeah I know where they are." My smirk grew as the others breathing audibly hitched. Silence passed between us for a few seconds before the boy on the other line spoke. 

 

"Tell me where they are."

 

"What do I get out of it?"

 

"I won't tell anyone you had something to do with their whereabouts. Meaning your little smoke den housing minors, alcohol, and drugs won't get busted." I could hear his smirk as I sat up straight. 

 

"Tell anyone about the business I run and I'll rat your ass out just as fast Lee Taeyong." Running a hand through my hair I could hear a faint nervous laugh.

 

"Okay how about we meet up and you can Tell me everything you know about them." 

 

"How about no."

 

"I'll call the cops." 

 

"I'll just skip court and get out of the country."

 

"I'll send a few friends your way who are ready to kill to bring those boys home safe and sound."

 

"Well damn. I'm not in the mood to pick any physical fights so I guess you win this time Lee." 

 

"You know where to meet me Kim. You've got till midnight tomorrow night." Sighing the line went dead. Tossing my phone into a random corner I fell backwards onto the bed. Laying an arm over my face I called for one of my friends. The door to the room swung open as music came blasting in followed by soft foot steps.  

 

"You called?"

 

"Minseok I need you to get me my favorite 18 year old's. Please." 

 

"Well since you asked so nicely sure." He quickly left.

 

"Ass you could've shut the door." Groaning I sat up before looking around for my phone. Before I was able to find it Xiumin came back into the room with two younger boys in tow. 

 

"And I deliver." Xiumin left just as quickly as he had arrived. 

 

"You called for us?" I beckoned the two into the room. 

 

"So your little buddy called." At my words the boy's eyes grew wide as they walked towards me. Jeno shut the door to drown out the music. 

 

"Taeyong-hyung called I'm guessing." You see Jaemin has a sharp tongue to him. He's not afraid to pick a fight or do as he pleases. He's quit a contrast to Jeno though. Jeno on the other hand keeps to himself and sticks by Jaemin's side. Keeps him from causing to much trouble or from getting himself killed. Speaking of the boy he currently had his arms wrapped around Jaemin's waist as the younger boy seemed to grow in frustration. 

 

"Your smart Jaemin. But yeah he did. Threatened to bust me if I don't give him info on where you two are." Sighing I looked at them. "It's up to you guys if you want him to find you. But if I get in the way, he'll just send the cops after me and my group while he sends some of his guys after you two. Make the smartest choice if you know whats best for you guys. Preferably the option with less fighting involved." Jaemin nodded before looking at me with a serious expression.

 

"How long till you two meet up?"

 

"I'm gonna push it off till last minute so like around midnight tomorrow." Standing up I looked at the two.

 

"We'll think about it and get back to you by some point tomorrow." 

 

"What if we don't wanna go back? Then what?" My eyes widen slightly at Jeno's question.

 

"Then I send you to a friend of mine till I deal with Taeyong." 

 

"Promise"

 

"I never go back on my word Jeno so don't worry." With a curt nod from them I dismissed them. Before leaving the room I located my phone and called a meeting to discuss tomorrows meeting. 

 

**_-Jeno's pov-_ **

As we walked back to our room I couldn't help but to get worried. As much as I missed the other's I didn't wanna leave Jaemin on his own. He didn't want to go back especially after what his father had done. Following behind Jaemin I walked into the room and shut the door quickly locking it. 

 

"Jeno not right now." 

 

"Wasn't my intention. Just don't feel like dealing with people." Chuckling I sat on the edge of the bed. Removing my hoodie I looked towards Jaemin. "What's the plan?"

 

"Give me an hour and I'll have a whole plan thought out." Stress was seeping from the younger in waves as he ran a hand through his hair. "I'm just to stressed to care about this right now." 

 

"Can I help relive some of that stress?" I raised an eyebrow as he nodded. "Come here baby." I held my hand out motioning him over. Without any hesitation he walked over quickly removing his shirt. Smirking I grabbed his hand and pulled onto my lap. Capturing his lips in a hungry and needy kiss I let tomorrows issues disappear from mind. 

 

 ** _-Time Skip Cause Yeah-_**  

 

**_-Jaemin's pov-_ **

Awakening to the sound of water being shut off I yawned. Hissing slightly in pain as I sat up. Rubbing my eyes I looked to the empty spot next to me then at the bathroom door. "Thanks asshole my lower back kills." I frowned as Jeno chuckled.

 

"Aw is my baby in pain?" My frown deepened as I looked the other over.

 

"Yes." Biting my lip I looked back up at his face. "I need cuddles." 

 

"Shower first and then I'll think about it."

 

"First off rude. Secondly get dressed."

 

"And if I don't?" 

 

"You're gonna have to shower again."

 

"Could always join me. But honestly as tempting as that sounds Sehun came by earlier saying that Suho want's our answer by 10." Looking at the clock on the nightstand I cursed the older male. 

 

"But that's in 15 minutes dude!" Scrambling I rushed to the bathroom and showered quickly before getting dressed. Once we were both dressed we made our way to the meeting room. To be honest it was just a huge ass room with a city view and large table in the middle. Walking in I scanned the room for Suho. "Where's pain in the ass number one at?" I asked as I failed to see said guy.

 

"Meeting's not really till like 10:30 cause we didn't think you guys would be on time." Baekhyun smirked towards us as he placed a boot covered foot on the table.

 

"Well fuck you too." Jeno responded before walking towards a random chair.

 

"Nah that's Jaemin's job." I flipped him off before sitting in the seat next to Jeno.

 

"God I'm not high or drunk enough to deal with you people." Placing my head on the table I didn't bother to look towards the door as it opened.

 

"Well then get ready to kiss all this away boy." Suho walked into the room sitting in the chair at the front of the table. Everyone else took their seats as well. "So boy's what are you going to do?" 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Jeno's pov was so short. I was't originally gonna have his pov in this chapter but oh well. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1220


	18. You Knew All Along Didn't You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taeyong and Suho get ready to face one another as they await for Jaemin and Jeno's choice.

_**-Jaemin's pov-** _

"So boy's what are you gonna do?"

 

"We don't have a definitive answer." 

 

"At least pick your head up when speaking." Lifting my head I looked towards the head of the table. "Why don't you have a definitive answer? You had a day to think it over."

 

"Correction we've had under twelve hours to think it over. Some of which was spent doing more enjoyable things. But we've decided to go with you and meet up with Taeyong. See what he has to say before we make a final choice. Don't wanna regret it in the end now do we." Shrugging my shoulder's I leaned into the back of my chair. Suho seemed to be contemplating his next words carefully. 

 

"Sometime's I wanna question where you get you sarcastic mouth and brain's from but then I remember you've spent the past eighteen years under the care of Taeyong and his crew." He started tapping the table before nodding. "Alright I'll go along with your choice. But be prepared to put up with an angry mamma bear."

 

"You'd be surprised knowing what I'm willing to do." With the brief meeting coming to an end we went our separate ways. Most of the guy's including Jeno went downstairs to what we referred to as the "party rooms." They were just a bunch of rooms comprised of both small and large spaces filled to the brim of furniture and people. They connected off from three halls with the main room in the center housing two giant spiral staircases. Running a hand over my face I walked back to my room collapsing onto the bed. Rolling onto my back staring at the ceiling I became lost in thought. Suddenly there was a familiar pain throbbing throughout my skull. Gripping at my head in a hopes to release some of the pressure only seemed to make the pain increase. Sitting up caused a wave of nausea to pass over. 

 

"Is this really what you want?" My eyes grew to the size of saucers.

 

"I  thought you were gone?"

 

"You can't get rid of me that easily dear." A female's giggle echoed through my head. "Are you really gonna throw all this away? It made you so happy." The nausea wouldn't go away so I laid back down.

 

"As happy as I am I don't want to force my friend's apart any further. Besides thing's could get better if we take the chance." 

 

"Won't you still seek what you asked of me? Power, excitement, and a place to belong?"

 

"I had two of those things before and I just realized it." Sitting up quickly ignoring the pain I made my way downstairs. 

 

"Then this shall be your choice. After all you brought this life upon yourself in the end." Shutting out the voice I walked into a large room. Scanning the familiar room I found who I was looking for. Taking long strides towards the couch I pulled some chick off his lap before replacing her. 

 

"Hand's off what doesn't belong to you tramp." She scoffed before standing. 

 

"Who said he belonged to anyone?" 

 

"I just did so go find someone else to screw." Smirking as she flipped me off I waved her away before taking the bottle from the hands snacking around my waist. Taking a swing I let myself loosen up.

 

_**-Time Skip To Meeting-** _

 

_**-Taeyong's pov-** _

We pulled into an abandoned parking lot. In front of us was a huge vandalized warehouse. Leaning against the car I awaited for Suho and gang to arrive. Around 12:30 am three black SUV's pulled to a stop in front of us. Suho got out of the car closes to me as the others followed his lead. Scanning the face's I noticed that they were missing two. "You seem to be missing two important people Suho."

 

"Nope they're here. They just don't wanna get out until you've lot agreed to not yell."

 

"We promise right?" I turned to everyone behind me. They nodded and Suho jerked his head towards the farthest car. One of his friends, I think Chanyeol was it, walked over to the car opening the door. Out stepped Jeno and Jaemin. Both cautiously came to a stop next to Suho before looking towards us. My eyes widen seeing the two. A click was heard to my right as Lucas snapped a picture of them sending it to the younger five. 

 

 

"What happened to you two?" I asked starting to rush towards them. A few of the guys across from me took a threatening step forwards as did Jaemin. 

 

"We had some fun. Simple as that." He spoke calmly.

 

"Had some fun my ass Jaemin. Your eyes are red and I can smell the alcohol from here. For Christs sake Jeno's hair is white." If it weren't for the younger two I'd beat Suho's ass into the asphalt. They just shrugged my comment off.

 

"Like the boy said we just had fun. They're here that's all that matter's in the end right?" Xiumin spoke with a smug smile.

 

"How did you even end up with them under your care?" Now it was Johnny's turn to ask questions.

 

"Jaemin here befriended one of my regular's and she brought him by my place. He seemed like a cool kid so I let him stick around. He spent most of his time with me. But he brought the cutie behind him starting two weeks ago." As Suho explained he pointed to each of the younger boy's.

 

"So you mean to till me while their parents have been worried sick and looking for them they've been hiding with scum like you?" Johnny started getting anger, balling his fists.

 

"That's what I just said. I mean Jaemin needed a place to escape to after his father hit him. Wasn't gonna turn him down after befriending him." None of us could handle listening to him anymore. Johnny closed the gap between him and Suho in a few quick strides before landing a blow square to his jaw. Suho just chuckled while rubbing his jaw. 

 

"Damn Seo you've gotten stronger since you've last punched me." He held his hand up as the others behind him got ready for a fight. "Not the time guys. We came as requested. Now it's up to them to decide if they wanna go or stay." Jaemin bit his lower lip before looking behind him at Jeno. 

 

"Come on guys you know this isn't right. We miss you and just want you back safely." Motioning to the other's I smiled sadly. "What about us and the others back home. They've been worried sick and haven't slept or eaten." Realization registered across their faces as they spoke softly to each other. Xiumin placed a hand on their shoulder's before whispering in their ears. The boy's nodded before turning back to face us. 

 

"We've made our choice." My heart felt like it was running a race as I began to worry that they wouldn't come back. That fear was shut down as they came running towards us crashing into me with tight hugs. Suho and co bid their goodbyes with that and left. I broke down from how happy I was as tears fell. I hugged back tightly mumbling over and over how happy I was to have them back. More arms wrapped around us as we were engulfed in a group hug. A few seconds passed before we all pulled away. Jaemin hid his face in my chest while blaming himself over and over again. 

 

"Shhhh Nana it's not your fault." I pulled him away at arms length before looking him in the eyes. "Please don't blame yourself. We know what happened on Friday. We'll give you guy's time to calm down before you have to tell us anything. Why don't we go back to mine and Jaehyun's place till you guy's are ready to face your parent's." The two just nodded before sniffling. "We won't tell any of the parent's we have you till you guys are feeling better." Hugging them one last time we climbed into our cars and drove home. Two hours passed before we arrived. Jaemin and Jeno had fallen asleep so Johnny and Yuta offered to carry them inside. At the sudden movement the boys awoke. They asked if they could shower to which I nodded. While they showered I ordered some take out. When they were finished we sat around the living room enjoying the night as if we were reliving our childhood. Of course the younger five had to stay home as their parent's were worried for them but we'll invite them over tomorrow so we can have a proper welcome home party.     

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question: How are y'all feeling about the story so far? Is it too confusing? Not interesting enough? 
> 
> Regarding Taeyong's place he shares it with Jaehyun, Taeil, and Doyoung since it's cheaper than living on campus. Most do live on campus though. Also please ignore that the photos are daytime ones. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1436


	19. An Unspoken Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin agrees to tell the boy's what really went down.

 

  _ **-3rd pov-**_  

The younger boy's who had missed out on last night's reunion pulled into the driveway. Mark shut the car off after popping the trunk. Handing everyone their stuff he grabbed his bag and shut it. As they walked to the front door their heart's started beating like crazy. Ringing the bell they were greeted by Ten who happily moved a side. They walked inside only to be greeted by loud yelling and blaring music. Tossing their bags into a random corner the boy's joined in on the fun around them. An hour later and everyone had begun to get hungry. Agreeing on pizza and a few other things for lunch they awaited for the food. The younger five took this chance to properly welcome their two friends home. Hugs were shared along with tears and questions. Renjun had been squished between Jeno and Jaemin as their way of apologizing when the older boy broke down blaming himself once again for them leaving. Speaking of the three Jaemin had pulled Renjun into his side at some point so the boy was basically cuddling him. Jeno on the other hand was just running his figures through the older's hair. Jeno had explained why he died his hair white and where him and Jaemin stood in terms of their relationship. They've been together officially for two weeks as of yesterday. No one wanted to bring up the dreaded question as to what really happened. Jaemin offered to explain seeing as it was his idea to run away to begin with. The elder's of the group told him he didn't need to say anything if he didn't want to or felt uncomfortable. He said it was for the best and that they deserved an answer especially their parent's. After the food arrived and they ate everyone sat and awaited for the explanation. Jaemin looked around the room before starting. "It all started around the beginning of November."

 

_**-Flash Back From Jaemin's pov-** _

 

I walked around the deserted streets during the early hours. It was the beginning of November so the air had become quit chilly. Pulling my jacket closer a shiver shook my body. I wasn't sure where I was heading, but I'd rather be murdered in the streets of Seoul than listen to my parent's be at each other's throats again. Passing by a parking lot with a few cars in it I couldn't help but look in their direction. Worst thing to ever do. One of the girls caught sight of me and rushed over carrying what looked like a beer bottle. Stopping as to not anger her I stuck my hand in my pocket and fiddled with my phone. "Hey kid! Wanna join us?" I noticed her eyes were slightly red and her clothes smelled like her drink.

 

"I don't know." Glancing past her at the other's I repressed the urge to shiver. 

 

"Ah come on it'll be fun~. Plus no one will know you're here doing anything." I thought it over but nothing about it seemed appealing. Well at first it didn't. A voice in the back of my head kept urging me to take up her offer. Saying things like "It'll be fun," "You'll become numb to your life," "You won't remember any of this in the morning anyways." Thinking over her offer once more. At my nod she turned around and beckoned me to follow so I did. That's how I spent the first three or so weeks of the month. Waking up in bed hungover and feeling like shit. Sometime's I woke up in a stranger's room after hanging out at their place. On a few rare occasion's I found myself waking to Jeno in just a towel as he had finished showering. On these day's my headache's didn't seem as bad as they usually did. During one of these particular mornings I asked if he could skip our last class of the day. I didn't feel like attending school but I really wanted to spend time with him. 

 

"I don't know Nana. You know my parent's will have me strung by my toes if they ever caught me skipping."

 

"Not even just this once?" I smirked as he gave in. That's when the fun really started. That was on November 16th. No one noticed our absence since Mark wasn't at school that day and I had been kicked from the group earlier that week on Tuesday the 13th. The following Monday I managed to get Jeno to skip all day. I brought him to a hangout spot me and some others would meet up at. He was surprised to say the least when he found out what I did during my "free" time. Of course that didn't stop either of us from getting trashed that night. Tuesday and Wednesday we spent basically the same way but instead after school. That Thursday was Chenle's birthday but then again I wasn't in the mood to deal with anyone. So I messaged Jeno to skip again. We spent the first half of the day just driving around. Hitting up the arcade's and skate park. Around lunch time we stopped by the school so Jeno could give Chenle his present for me. Once that was finished we went back to my place to chill. Renjun had called while I was waiting for Jeno to make some popcorn for our movie. I will admit I did get a little jealous since he was paying the older boy more attention. So in retaliation I may have planted a few (read as: a shit ton) of hickeys on his neck. He left shortly after to attend the birthday boy's dinner gathering. I spent the rest of the night at a good friends place wasting the night away. The following morning around like 11 am I got a call from Mark saying how Jeno was currently trying to punch Renjun into a coma. Without much of anything else I rushed over to Chenle's place and broke off the fight. Which ultimately led to another fight with me punching Renjun a few times. After Mark had pulled Renjun into the kitchen to clean his bloody face I told Jeno that we were leaving. Once seated in the car he asked if we could go to my friends place. Slightly surprised I agreed and we drove there. Since his place was more towards the center of town the drive took a little longer than we liked.  Arriving I looked towards the boy next to me. 

 

"You sure about this?" I chewed my bottom lip. 

 

"Did I stutter?" He went to get out of the car but I grabbed his wrist gently.

 

"I know you're mad and all but the guy that run's this place isn't to be fucked with Jeno. If he doesn't like you then he'll make it know. You'll be lucky to walk out of here alive if that's the case." He turned towards me and planted a quick kiss on my lips. 

 

"He'll just have to get over not liking me. But I promise to behave and do as you say if that makes you feel better babe." I nodded letting go of his hand and getting out. I handed him a spare jacket from the back. Once he slipped it on we went inside. Deciding it would be best to get introduction's done and over with I pulled Jeno to an all to familiar room. When we passed the rooms threshold I pulled him slightly behind me before calling the older gentlemen before me. 

 

"Suho I've got someone who want's to meet you." The man named Suho looked towards me then towards the boy behind me. He nodded once and I moved out of the way. "This is Jeno. He is to remain by me unless I say other wise. He's mine and only mine. Anyone who tries something funny will have to deal with a pissed of me." Placing a protective arm around his waist I looked towards the group of girls scattered around the room. "We clear?"

 

"Very much so Jaemin." Suho stood and held his hand out. Jeno quickly shook it. "Welcome to my house Jeno." A smirk formed on his face. "I can't wait to see what you're made of." He looked towards me. "I'll have Lay inform everyone of your arrival and conditions regarding your boyfriend there." 

 

"Break any of the conditions and I'll inform Taeyong of our location." I grabbed Jeno's wrist and led him upstairs to where my room was. We spent the rest of the night with Suho and his crew. The following week went basically the same. We got up and took turns driving to Suho's place then spent the day parting with the older boy's. Sometimes sneaking off to our room to have fun of our own. Of course with bringing Jeno here came a jealous and over protective side of me even I didn't know I had. A few girls and guys tried to get in his pants a few to many times while Suho and his buddies were gone. Thankfully I only walked away with a few bruises and cuts. On December 30th, my father hit me after finding out I had been cutting class. Sunday night Jeno received a call from Taeyong. Him being him, he answered but I took the phone and made a few snide remarks before hanging up. Apparently he didn't like my attitude cause he called Suho and threatened to expose him if he didn't bring us to some meeting they were having. Because of this he called a meeting. We listened to what he had to say before agreeing to attend. 

 

_**-Flash Back End-** _

 

"And you guy's know the rest." I said falling silent while looking towards my feet. I felt ashamed and disgusted with myself. I had ruined my friends live's over the past month because I was selfish. I wanted to cry but nothing came out. Instead my throat began burning as if I had been screaming for the past few days.  The silence was just to much for me to bare. Standing I went to leave the room but arms enclosed me in a hug. 

 

"Jaemin you can believe that blaming yourself is the answer but it isn't. We forgive you. We wouldn't know what to do without you or Jeno. We love you guys." The tears that refused to fall a minute ago began streaming down my cheeks. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HOLLY FUCKING EXPOSITION WITH LITTLE DIALOG!! Lord save my soul, this chapter had over 1,750 words before editing it. If no more chapters get posted just know I threw myself out my window. Also anyone want me to add in another ship???? Like Markhyuck or NoRenMin???? You know to add something new and interesting to the story so that way nomin isn't the sole focus. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1744


	20. Our Little Secret

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaemin ends up grounded and what's to follow will only lead to more trouble down the road. 
> 
>  
> 
> Y'all can thank @Morg and @Demi_dings for what's to come cause this took one hell of a turn.

_**-Jaemin's pov-**_  

I turned to see Chenle hugging me. The others just smiled towards us. Sniffling I hugged back and smiled. "Who would've thought the 17 year old would turn out to be the more mature one in the end. Thanks Lele." He just nodded before pulling away. 

 

"Okay no more sadness is allowed in this house. What do you guys wanna do now?"

 

"Pool party?"

 

"I'm down for that!" Next thing I knew Mark was being shoved into the pool by Haechan and Johnny had become a DJ. Some of us were chasing each other with water guns while some either lounged around the pool or swam. Those of us who had water guns consisted of me, Chenle, Yuta, and Ten versus Lucas, Jungwoo, Jisung, and Taeil. The day was spent like this till late evening. Since everyone was soaked we changed into fresh clothes before cramping back into the living room. Most of us were to tired to do anything after being outside but were also to stubborn to fall asleep. Because of this we settled with a movie marathon to see who could stay up the latest. Since this morning Jeno and I had made it our mission to keep a smile on Renjun's face. So when the movie started I wasn't able to focus since my mind kept wondering off. Replaying the moment's from earlier where Renjun had laughed and smiled truly happy for the first time in months. He has this cute little laugh that comes out in small burst's if I had to describe it. When he's laughing real hard he throws his head back slightly and cover's his mouth. He also has a cute little crooked tooth that adds to his over all adorableness. 'Jaemin stay loyal dude you already have Jeno.' Glancing towards Renjun quickly made butterflies flutter in my stomach. 'But damn if he ain't hella cute.' Shaking my head I looked back towards the TV.  Some Disney movie was playing. When it ended I realized it had been 'Beauty and the Beast.' Without much of a plan we ended up finishing the marathon with some horror movie. Majority of the group had fallen asleep half way through the fifth one. Me on the other hand, was still wide awake. At some point Jeno had moved causing me and him to trap Renjun between us. Neither of them seemed to care as they were both out cold wrapped around each other. Laying down I begun staring at the ceiling while listening to other's snoring which wasn't working to help put me to sleep. So I opted to get up and walk outside. When the guys bought the house Doyoung insisted they put a swing on the back porch. They refused so he had his father help him put it in while Taeyong, Jaehyun, and Taeil were in class one day. Walking towards the swing I noticed that Doyoung was sitting on one side reading. 

 

"Why are you still up?" He didn't look up from his book.

 

"To much energy left over I guess."

 

"Come sit," He patted the spot next to him. "I wanna talk to you about something." Taking a seat next to him I used my feet to push the swing slightly.   

 

"If it's a life long story or something can it wait till morning?"  
  


 

"No it's not that. Just wanted to talk to you." And that's what we did for about an hour or so. Suddenly my face became heated at a question he'd asked. 

 

"Why do you ask? Mine and Jeno's relationship is doing fine." He shrugged before closing his book. I didn't know what to think or even say. 

"

I'm just looking out for you. I noticed that Jeno seemed really attached to Renjun all day since he arrived. I mean they were and still are cuddling in the living room." I looked away in order to hide how hurt I felt at his words. 

 

"They're just friends. We're all like that aren't we?."

 

"You're right. But look where it lead most of us. You and Jeno started dating. Taeyong and Jae, Johnny and Ten, Lucas and Jungwoo. Need I go on?"

 

"No hyung."

"I'm just pointing it out so you won't be blind to them suddenly growing closer. Maybe talk to them about it."

 

"I'm fine. We'll be fine. I'm going to bed." I stood quickly bidding good night to Doyoung and went back inside. I stopped when Jeno and Renjun's bodies came into view. I didn't want to admit it, but he was right. They really were glued to each other all day. I just choose to ignore it but here they were. Jeno held Renjun in his arms exactly the same as he did with me. Going to the other side of the room I sat in an empty corner falling asleep.  

 

_**-Renjun's pov-** _

The following morning we were rudely awoken by our parent's practically busting the front door down. Cursing in my head I opened my eyes and came face to face with a still sleeping Jeno. 'He really is cute,' I thought while blushing but quickly moved away. Still half asleep I looked towards the door and was greeted by two set's of angry parent's followed by the rest. I could hear someone talking but I couldn't make out what they were saying. But what I could make out was that it was Jaemin's mother. Searching around I found him passed out in the far corner of the room. Crawling over I shook his shoulder. "Jaemin wake up. Our parent's are here and your's look ready to kill you." His eyes shot open at that. He sprung up and went to the center of the room. Getting up I followed after him. Mr and Mrs. Lee were shaking their son awake before engulfing him in a hug. Jaemin on the other hand just stood their awkwardly since the guys wouldn't let his father near him. His mother on the other hand started crying before hugging him. After the emotional reunion and a few words were exchanged we sat down for breakfast. Jaemin got grounded, well more like put on house arrest, for running away and causing his parent's problems. He told them what happened but of course left out the parts that involved his dive into underage drinking and drug usage. Jeno got away with a slap on the wrist since he parent's were just happy to have him home. We said our goodbyes after breakfast was finished. Doyoung offered to give me and Jeno a ride home since neither wanted to cram into Mark's car and our parent's had already left for work. 

 

Three hours later and we pulled into Jeno's drive way. His house was closer so we agreed to just hang out there. We thanked Doyoung and went inside. It was weird with it only being the two of us. The other's had different things they needed to do. Family get together's, shopping for the holiday's, and so on. I took my shoes and coat off placing them in the closet. Just as I shut the door a hand came flying past my head. The hand kept me in my place as a body pinned me against the wall. Before I could ask what was going on there was a pair of lips on mine. My eyes widen in shock as I pulled away. If I moved my head even a millimeter our lips would connect again. 

 

"Are't you and Jaemin together?" Panic began bubbling at his response.

 

"We are."

 

"I thought you loved him?"

 

"I do."

 

"Th-then why are you.....?" He just shrugged. He fucking shrugged before trailing open mouthed kisses along my neck. A soft moan filled the air around us. My hand shot to my mouth to cover it as Jeno froze. I could make out a ghost of a smirk against my skin. "Oh my god." 

 

"Injunnie~" My mind started running a mile a minute. What the hell just happened? More importantly how was I supposed to explain that to Jeno. As the boy lifted his head to look at me I froze. His eyes were darker, much darker, than normal. 

 

"Jeno this isn't right and you know that. We can't do this to Jaemin Especially you, it'll kill him." I tried pushing him away. He didn't budge even in the slightest. Instead a hand was placed on my hip. I could already feel bruises forming from the pressure. 

 

"You're body seems to disagree Injunnie. Besides Jaemin doesn't have to find out." Now his smirk was on full display. I hate how he's right. I did want it even if it meant losing Jaemin. I did always wonder how he got away with things. Now I knew, he plays with people's weakness'. Giving in only made his smirk grow as in leaned in once again. This time just enough for our lips to only slightly touch. "Say it."

 

"I want...no I need you Jeno." That's all it took before his lips met mine in a needy kiss. All of this was wrong on so many levels, but why did it feel so right?    

       

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I tried but I can't describe things for the life of me. I also couldn't find any clips that really show cased Renjun's laugh well so, sorry if the way I described it came out iffy. ON A MORE IMPORTANT NOTE: JENO KEEP IT IN YOUR PANT'S MY DUDE. AND RENJUN YOU CAN'T GET WITH YOUR BESTIE'S BOYFRIEND THAT AIN'T HOW THIS WORKS!
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1515


	21. You Love Me Right? He Loves Me Instead

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Renjun's only slightly regretful but not enough to care. Jaemin can tell something is off but doesn't know how to bring it up. Jeno's just a horny teen. What more is there to say.

**_-Renjun's pov-_ **

It's currently Saturday and no one's been allowed to visit Jaemin. But since we're having a get together tomorrow, his parent's said that he would be attending. I fell onto my bed face first after seeing Jeno out. His mom had called asking for him to come home for the night to help prep for tomorrow. A laugh bubbled past my throat as I turned my head to the right. Two shirts lay strewn across the floor, long forgotten till now. One belonged to the very person I was still craving. Hearing the front door open and my mother calling for me I rushed to find a shirt or something that would hide the markings left behind. Settling with a plain hoodie I threw it on and went to see what she needed. 

"You called?" Walking into the kitchen, I noted all the groceries scattered about. 

 

"Can you please help put the groceries away sweetie?" 

 

"Of course mom." I started putting the mounds of food away.

 

"Oh sweetie I noticed that Jeno didn't come down with you?" She turned towards me as she put the last bit of food away. 

 

"Oh, his mom called so he went home." With that she began talking about tomorrows festivities. My heart twang slightly when she mentioned how happy Jaemin would be to see everyone again. But the pain seemed to increase when she brought his relationship with Jeno up. I wasn't sure if what I felt was caused by guilt or jealousy. Speaking honestly it was probably both. Nodding along whenever she wanted my input. Some time later I found myself sitting on the floor with a shattered picture frame. The picture in question was taken of me, Jaemin, and Jeno while we were at the amusement park during August. Glass shard's sparkled as the moon's light shone threw my window. I know acting like this was stupid but I couldn't help it. I wanted Jeno but he wanted and had Jaemin. I was just filling in his place, till his parent's lifted the 'no visitors' ban they placed on Jaemin. Whining isn't gonna get me anywhere since I did agree to this in the end. As he had said, "It's our little secret." Frowning I picked up the glass pieces. Small droplet's of blood dripped onto the floor as I cut myself by mistake. Mumbling under my breath I decided to just worry about it tomorrow before everyone came over. 

 

_**-Time Skip to Tomorrow-** _

 

_**-Jaemin's pov-** _

I really hated this week. It was boring being on lock down. I couldn't see anyone and it was driving me crazy. At least I was able to text everyone so I guess that was alright. I'd been trying to text and call Jeno ever since Tuesday but his phone was either off or he wouldn't respond for hours. He apologized saying his mom's been needing his help with thing's around the house. I didn't push the matter seeing as we were all having dinner tonight and his reason did make sense. My mom had also asked for my help here and there well preparing tonight's meals to bring over. I tried talking to Renjun but he hardly said anything to me. Getting ready for the day I walked downstairs. 

 

"Mom I'm gonna head over early and see if anyone needs help!" 

 

"Okay sweetie." As I was leaving a weird feeling started forming in the pit of my stomach. Trying to ignore it I walked up to Renjun's door and rang the bell. His father answered stepping to the side to allow me in.  

 

"Jaemin what bring's you by so early?" He questioned while shutting the door.

 

"Just thought I'd make myself useful and see if you guys needed help." I smiled.

 

"I think we're set right now. Jeno and his parent's came fairly early to help set up. Him and Junnie are upstairs if you want to join them." Without waiting for my reply he walked back into the kitchen. 

 

"Oh....Um....Okay." While walking upstairs my smile had faltered as the feeling from earlier began to intense. Once outside Renjun's room it had become unbearable. Knocking I waited for a response but nothing came. Just as I was about to knock again the door swung open and I was faced with a confused Jeno. The confusion washed away instantly as his precious eye smile replaced it. The smile I adored with all my heart caused my smile to reappear as he pulled me into a hug. 

 

"Nana you're here! I missed you!" I tilted my head slightly downwards and kissed him. A loud cough was heard as we pulled apart. 

 

"I missed you too Jeno." Smiling I kissed him one last time before pulling away. "Renjunnie!" Tackling the shorter male in a hug I laughed. "Don't worry I could never forget my  _best friend_!" Felling his body tense I looked at him. 

 

"Jaemin I'm  _glad_  you could join us." He smiled. Rolling off I happened to catch sight of some shirt's in the corner. Squinting slightly I could make out one that looked really familiar. But before I could be sure Jeno stepped into view. 

 

"So what do you guy's wanna do till the others show up?"  I shrugged.

 

"We could game or something."

 

"Works for me." Since the other's wouldn't be arriving for another two hours we chose to fill the time with games. While I was in the lead during one the door swung open with a loud thud. "What the shit Hyuck!?" Renjun's head spun to the group of people walking into the room. "You could've put a hole in the fucking wall ass."  

 

"But  I didn't." The boys joined us on the floor as we finished. "So Jaemin how was house arrest?"

 

"Felt like real prison but with better food and beds." 

 

"That must've sucked." We talked some more until it was time for lunch. 

 

_**-Time Skip Till Dinner-**_  

 

_**-Jeno's pov-** _

When dinner finally rolled around we sat at two different tables. Our parent's sat in the dinning room while the rest of us sat outside under some fairy lights. Because of this Jaemin ended up across from me while Renjun sat to my right. Jaemin didn't seem bothered by this seeing as he hadn't ask to change seats. I was in a really needy mood since my mom had forced me home yesterday so my time with Renjun had been cut short. I managed to talk my parent's into coming over really early today, in a hopes to continue from yesterday but Jaemin had suddenly showed up. Now here I sat surrounded by a bunch of college and high school kids feeling really hot and uncomfortable. Squirming slightly I looked quickly between Renjun and Jaemin. Biting down on my lip I tried to come up with any type of plan that could get one of them alone. Sighing I looked next to Jaemin to see Doyoung giving me a knowing look before shaking his head in disappointment. I just smiled before eating. Sadly I never did end up getting either alone but Jaemin's parent's did invite me over after their son had begged them. Agreeing, I said goodbye to the other's before walking back with them. We excused ourselves once back and went upstairs. Pinning him to the door I locked it while planting kisses along his neck. 

 

"You love me right?" I stopped instantly becoming confused. 

 

"Of course I love you." I looked at him but he just looked away. "What's wrong love?" 

 

"Forget it." 

 

"Are you sure?" My question was left unanswered as he gripped the front of my shirt. 

 

"Shut up and kiss me." He pulled me in for a kiss. God how I missed this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shout out to BTS' 'Fake Love' and 'Don't Leave Me' cause I wrote the last chapter and this chapter with them on loop. Also Black Pinks new EP is a fucking bop. That's it. That's the tweet 
> 
> REMINDER FOR NEXT COUPLE OF CHAPTERS:  
> Mark: I really liked his hair in the Chain mv so that's gonna be the color. 
> 
> Renjun: Black cause it fits the narrative of later chapters 
> 
> Jeno: His white hair from We Young era
> 
> Haechan: Red from again We Young era
> 
> Jaemin: Still light brown. May change it. May not. Minds not 100% made up. 
> 
> Chenle + Jisung: Go era blonde hair. Might change later on again not 100% certain as of now.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1282


	22. Who Would've Thought

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some one save Mark from Renjun's sass. Poor Jaemin. Baby deserves better but I'm not here for that. Jeno's gonna have fun getting out of this mess. Some one come collect Satan 1 and 2 please. Jisung isn't having anyone's bullshit today. And Renjun's gone off the deep end.

**_(Beginning of December/4 Weeks Later)_ **

 

**_-Mark's pov-_ **

It's officially been nearly a month since Jaemin and Jeno came home. We only get to see Jaemin during school since he's still grounded. Me and the other three have noticed how Jeno has been overly touchy with Renjun for them to just be friends, even as close as we are. Once in a while they'll just disappear or show up slightly disheveled. We turned a blind eye to it since we didn't want to intervene with the them. Jeno started slipping up more often than not. He's been getting older friend's of his and Jaemin to slip him alcohol and other things, which he hides in his car. On one occasion I even found evidence of him using his car as a hot box. When I asked him about it he just shrugged it off while pulling Renjun into his lap. Renjun didn't seemed bothered by it. Hell he just smiled and kissed his cheek. After a while we figured out they were having a sexual based relationship. 

 

"You guy's gonna tell Jaemin or leave him in the dark?"

 

"Hyuck it's not our problem."

 

"We'll deal with it if he ever finds out. For now he doesn't need to know." 

 

"For fucks sake Jeno you can't just screw your best friend who also happens to be  _your boyfriends_  best friend as well." I said well pinching the bridge of my nose. 

 

"Correction I can do as I please so shut it Mark." Silence fell upon us until Hyuck spoke up. 

 

"I'm bored." He stood up. "Who want's to hit the skate park with me?"

 

"Us!" Chenle and Jisung shouted in unison before standing. I stood as well looking at the two who were still sitting. 

 

"You wanna join or you guys gonna screw in the back Renjun's car or somethin'?" 

 

"As tempting as that sounds, I haven't been to the skate park in forever." They both stood up as I wiped some grass from my pants while laughing. "And for your information Mr. Mark Lee we use Jeno's car cause there's more room." Renjun took off towards his car followed by a cackling Jeno, a dying dolphin, and Hyuck having a laughing fit. I chocked on my spit at his comment while Jisung pat my back. 

 

"Don't die on us."

 

"So you do care about me?"

 

"No I just don't wanna ride in Renjun-hyung's car after that comment." Sighing while following everyone I got in my car and followed Renjun to the skate park. Once there we got out and grabbed our boards. Spending the day at the park was probably the highlight of the week. Hyuck crashed while attempting the half pipe, Jeno fell while trying a kick flip, Chenle managed to some how trip over his own board while walking. over all it was great. Around dinner time we decided to hit up some burger joint near the center of the city. Which led to us getting kicked out after Hyuck and Chenle started a food fight over something stupid. I honestly don't even know what the point of their bickering was. So now here we are standing in the parking lot chatting. 

 

"Well if it wasn't for you we wouldn't have gotten kicked out!"

 

"It's your fault Chenle!"

 

"Correction it's both of your faults! Y'all just can't go an hour without having a bitch fit."

 

"Damn Renjun since when were you so prone to being an ass?"

 

"Since Jeno started fucking him."

 

"Fuck you too Jisung."

 

"Enough! God I need a drink or something. You people drive me crazy." Getting into my car I started it. 

 

"You know you love us Markipoo." Haechan got in as well."

 

"Sometime's I like you least of all Hyuck." He smirked.

 

"That's not what you said last night." If murder wasn't illegal I'd be down six friends with one pending. 

 

"For Christs sake. I'm done and over it." Everyone just laughed. "Who want's to go to Kim's place?" Everyone raised their hands and got into the two car's. I led the way as Renjun followed. God if Jaemin knew what we were up to he'd murder all of us. A short while later and we pulled up to a familiar house. Shutting the cars off we went inside. Once in we were greeted by a few people.

 

"Ah Mark, when's Jaemin getting un-grounded?" I looked to my right and saw Chen walking out of a room. I just shrugged.

 

"Hasn't told us yet."

 

"That's a shame. I miss my Nana." A male who was on the shorter side walked over to us. 

 

"Yeah well we miss him too."

 

"I don't know about that Jeno. You seem to have a boy toy hanging off your arm. Does your boy know?"

 

"Nice to see you too Suho and know he doesn't." Jeno pulled Renjun closer by the waist. "And it's gonna stay that way. Also don't refer to him as 'boy toy' his name is Renjun." Suho put his hand's up in a surrendering motion. 

 

"Whatever you say dude. What happens here stays here." With that we all went to the back room. It was the largest room on the first floor. Well except Jeno and Renjun, they just went straight for the stairs. Finding an empty spot we called one of the workers for a few drinks. The workers here manly consisted of people that owed Suho money but ended up working for him to pay it off. The chick came back with four cups and a few different bottles of alcohol. We poured ourselves some before toasting. 

 

"Let's get fucking wasted!" And that's exactly what we did. Some of Suho's friend's joined us after a couple rounds. At some point Jeno and Renjun rejoined us. I guess Jeno didn't care enough to put a shirt back on so Renjun decided to wear it instead. 

 

**_-Jaemin's pov-_ **

This morning I had managed to talk my mom out of keeping me grounded for any longer. I didn't bother telling anyone cause I wanted to surprise them. But that'll have to wait till tomorrow cause right now I just wanted to throw my night away. I just found out about an hour ago why my parent's had been fighting for the past couple of months. Apparently my father had been cheating on my mother with some co-worker since she was always busy. I had thrown a few clothes into a bag and got in the car before taking off. Finally I arrived to my destination and got out. I noticed that both Mark and Renjun's car's were parked slightly further up. Furrowing my brows I walked up to the mansion like house. Stepping inside I looked around for anyone I knew. 

 

"Jaemin you're here!" I was suddenly hugged.

 

"Hey Suho. Long time no see." I hugged back then pulled away.

 

"That it has my friend. You here looking for anyone or just wanna have a fun night?" He asked placing a hand on my shoulder.

 

"Fun night. Parent's are pissing me off and I needed to get out."

 

"The guy's know you out?"

 

"No. I'll let 'em know tomorrow or something." He didn't respond. I started towards the back room since that's where Suho and his crew hung out most of the time. Suho seemed to hesitate before following me. 

 

"Jaemin...." I turned towards him but he just mumbled a, "Never mind." Tilting my head slightly I wanted to question why he was acting strange but chose against it. Choosing to continue on I came to a halt in the door way.

 

"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" My heart stopped. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So........yeah this happened. This is the first time I've ever used the f word so much.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1273


	23. Was It All a Lie?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My poor baby!!!!!!! :'(

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!! MENTIONS OF SELF HARM, ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE/SLANG, AND ABUSE ARE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER!! IF THESE ARE THINGS YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT THEN PLEASE STOP READING ONCE YOU REACH THE DOTTED LINES!!!

_**-Jaemin's pov-** _

  "WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK!?" My heart stopped. Not only was my best friend straddling my boyfriend with his tongue down his throat. But the rest of our group was sitting on the other couches high off their asses and to drunk to function properly. Everything around me seemed to stop as the room started spinning. Not only was Jeno shirtless and gripping Renjun's hips, but said boy was wearing the younger's shirt. One hand was resting on his chest well the other sat on his crotch. They didn't react at first probably just as out of it as the others, but when I screamed out of pure rage boy did they get scared. 

 

"Jaemin!?" Both Renjun and Jeno yelled as they pulled apart. Renjun quickly stood and backed towards the others while Jeno stood and rushed over to me. Their eye's were wide with shock while mine were wide from confusion. 

 

"Baby it's not what you think." I scoffed and rolled my eyes.

 

"So I didn't just walk in on my fucking boyfriend shoving his tongue down my best friend's throat while said friend was straddling him. On top of that you're fucking shirtless and I CAN SEE HICKEY'S ALL OVER YOUR CHEST AND NECK JENO!" My voice rose as I finished my sentence. Jeno visibly flinched as I yelled at him. Renjun on the other hand just looked away and tried to make himself smaller. 

 

"I can explain!" He reached for my hand but I shoved it away.

 

"Don't you dare touch me. I want nothing to do with you. Any of you." I pointed at the boys. "God and I thought we were friends but noooooo you lot went and hid this shit from me." My vision began to redden on the edges. "Glad to know I was worth cheating on Jeno." I balled my fist and punched him as hard as I could. "I stood up for your sorry ass when Renjun treated you like shit yet you're still fine with screwing him!" I turned towards Renjun. "And you kicked me from the group for the very same reason as to why you fucker's are here! But I guess that doesn't matter since it's the six of you who are doing it and not me." I flipped them off. "Have fun with your new fuck toy." Fuming from anger I stormed towards the front door and left. Getting into my car I drove back home. Considering it was really late mom would most likely be asleep and dad at the bar. Parking in my driveway I got out and walked inside as quiet as possible. Going upstairs to my room I shut the door and broke down crying. I never thought Jeno would be capable of something like this. Was all those time's he told me he loved me a lie? My phone kept going off with calls and texts from him and Renjun but I just ignored them. The voice was right. It would tell me over and over that he didn't love me. That he was just using me till someone better came along. I should've listened. I should've listened when Doyoung told me to be careful. I spent that night crying and throwing different objects at the wall. When that stopped being enough I went downstairs and grabbed a bunch of bottles from my father's liquor cabinet. Drinking myself till I became numb. 

 

**\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

 

This morning I woke up to my dad banging my door open. He started yelling about how his alcohol was his, and his only and that I shouldn't have touched it. I knew right away that he was drunk. His clothes reeked of cheap alcohol as he stormed towards me. A yelp passed my lips as he grabbed my arm dragging me to my feet before slapping me. He didn't release my arm when I fell back down causing it to twist slightly making the pain worsen. He slapped me once more before dropping my arm. Before he could reach for me again I crawled towards my phone, picking it up trying to turn it on but it was dead. "Shit!" Tossing it down I stood. If I was quick enough I could make it out the door and go anywhere but here. Rushing for the door only resulted in it being slammed in my face as my hair got snatched.

 

"You piece of shit! You think you can just up and run away eh?" He yanked my hair while chuckling as I screamed. "Word is that I have a faggot of a son. A friend of mine saw you Jeno making out in his car a while back." He began pulling me back away from the door. "And on top of that you do drugs and drink instead of attending school as well." I nodded as he gripped my hair tighter. Tears prickled my eyes from the pain and fear. "Is this true Jaemin-ah?" I nodded again. "Fucking answer me!"

 

"Y-yes!" 

 

"Yes what?"

 

"Yes I w-was making out with J-jeno and y-yes I get h-high and d-drink!" 

 

"You haven't slept with him have you?" I stiffened as a smirk formed on his lips. "How often?"

 

"W-whenever we f-felt the n-need. Or a-any time we w-were high or d-drunk." I was thrown to the grown after responding. I landed  on my hands and knees to keep from going face first, but that just resulted in a shooting pain that felt like my side was on fire. He continued kicking me till little droplet's of blood would splatter the floor every time I coughed. Once he was satisfied he grabbed all the bottle's from my room and  shut the door. I didn't dare move from my spot even when the pain started to subside. Tears spilled from my eyes as I heard my parent's fighting again. What had I done to be put in this hellish life? After they had settled for the night meaning dad went back out and mom had gone to their room I slowly sat up. Taking a few deep breaths I went to stand but nearly screamed. The pain was to much to bare but I needed to get up. Biting my lip I pushed through which resulted in a torn lip from biting so hard. Stumbling to the bathroom, almost falling a few times, I gripped the counter top tightly. Pulling my shirt up enough to show my stomach caused me to puke. There sat a gigantic bruise covering a little over half my stomach and trailed onto my back. Letting my shirt drop I slid down the wall and let darkness take over.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all I started tearing up while writing this chapter. Like my grandma came in to see why the hell I was still up at 9:30 am for but I could't look her in the face cause my eyes were watery. 
> 
> If any of you guys need someone to talk to please feel free to message me. I know what it's like to be in almost all of these situations and then some excluding doing drug's and drinking. I'll never judge you. I'll simply listen and give you advice or anything else you might be looking for. 
> 
> But anyways I hope you still enjoyed it :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1103


	24. You Were Supposed To Protect Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Screams internally while crying-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TRIGGER WARNING!!!!! MENTIONS OF SELF HARM, ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE/SLANG, AND ABUSE ARE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER!! IF THESE ARE THINGS YOU DON'T WANT TO READ ABOUT THEM THEN PLEASE SKIP THIS CHAPTER!!!

**_-Jaemin's pov-_ **

I spent the next week like this. I'd be awoken by my father in a drunken furry. He'd proceed to beat me sometimes even going as far as to use a switch blade to cut me. After he'd leave I'd pray that he would just leave me here to die. I no longer had the energy to fight back or to scream for help. My mom stopped caring. She joined my father during one of the beating's but instead of beating me she just screamed insults. "You ruined our marriage!" "Why did you have to anger your father!" "Why didn't I have a daughter? Or better yet, a son who wasn't a fucking fag." Today both of them had left the house at some point. I could hear the front door slam shut followed by the cars purring to life. Last night dad told me that the reason why no one came to see me was because they were happy I was gone. I believed him. Standing up, using the wall, I walked into the bathroom where dad left his switch blade. He had a tendency to leave it here whenever mom cleaned it. Most of the time they thought I wasn't able to move but they were wrong. 

 

"You're ugly." 

 

"I know."

 

"No one loves you. Especially Jeno. He's happier with Renjun and the others." 

 

"You're right." The voice was always right, after all. Lifting my shirt only resulted in ton's of bruises and cuts to show. Both small and big. Some only a few hour's old well other's were nearly a week old. The larger ones and deeper gashes were caused by me in an attempt to end my misery. Letting go of my shirt I looked into the mirror. The person who stared back wasn't me. They were much skinnier, paler, and covered in bruises and cuts. My hair no longer fluffy and tamed now left matted by dread blood, sweat, and tears. There was a large gash in my cheek, starting from the corner of my right eye and ended at the corner of my upper lip cutting it slightly. If I walked out of here alive, that is, then most of the injuries would leave scars. I was pretty sure I had a few broken ribs and a sprained wrist. Looking away from the mirror I looked at the blade. 

 

"Just end it. Your pain and misery will just go away. You'll be free." Picking it up I held the blade to my wrist. The cool metal felt refreshing against the burning skin. Taking a deep breath I dragged the blade one, twice, three times as blood began spilling over from the gashes. Since I had been starved most of the week and didn't get much sleep I became faint fairly quickly. The blood loss I suffered during the week also added to my body becoming colder and paler a lot faster. Crashing to the floor as the blade fell from my finger's, stopped me from hearing the front door slamming open. As I began to slip from consciousness, a loud thud sounded around the room as my door was kicked open. Yelling was the last thing I heard before I fell into an empty pit of black. 

 

_**-Jungwoo's pov-** _

Jisung had picked the lock on the front door to Jaemin's house. Once we managed to get the door open Me, Taeyong, and Johnny rushed upstairs. At some point during the week a lock had been placed on Jaemin's door. Johnny didn't hesitate to kick the door. Three heavy kicks and the door went swinging open. I shoved past Johnny and scanned the room before hearing a body hit the floor. My eyes widen as I looked towards the bathroom. There lay my little Jaemin in a pool of his own blood. "Jaemin!" Running over to him I knelt next to him and checked his pulse. It was becoming fainter by the second. Yelling for Taeyong to get some towels I ran a finger across his cheek. 

 

"Oh my god..." Taeyong came over with an arm full of towels. I grabbed two and placed one on his right wrist while Tae placed the other on his left. 

 

"Johnny call for an ambulance and get Kun up here!" 

 

"On it!" Within second's Kun came running into the room quickly settling next to me. He looked over Jaemin while we waited for the ambulance. Sirens blared in the distance as the ambulance sped towards the house. Two paramedics came into the bathroom with a gurney. They placed Jaemin on it and quickly rushed back to the ambulance. In medical situations Taeyong and Kun always go with the injured unless they have a parent. As I stayed frozen on the red stained tiles, Taeyong and Kun went with Jaemin to the hospital. I could't bring myself to face the reality of our situation. With Jaemin now on his way to the hospital, only added to the fact Renjun was admitted two days ago, and Jeno's been on suicide watch as a precaution suggested by Kun, which he was put in charge of. He had only come along to make sure Jaemin received any medical care he might've needed right away. Jeno was currently spending time with his parent's in his hospital room. A hand being placed on my should snapped me back from my thoughts. Looking behind me I saw Taeil smiling sadly. 

 

"We should probably get heading over. The doctors are gonna want some type of reason for his injuries." I felt numb but nodded anyways. Standing with his help, we all went back. Of course Jisung and Chenle were taken home by their parent's as soon as we arrived. No one was allowed in the room as doctors and nurses rushed around. We each were questioned but we gave mostly the same explanation. We weren't allowed to see Jaemin because he didn't want us there. Kun suspected his father of abusing the poor boy based on his injuries  and past behavior. Among the chaos Jeno had slipped out of his room since his parent's had joined us in the lobby. We only noticed his presences when sudden screaming was heard from our right. Doyoung enclosed the screaming boy in a hug as he collapsed to the floor. He tried to put up a fight but it didn't last long before most of his energy was spent. My heart shattered as I heard Doyoung trying to calm him down. 

 

"Jeno, deep breaths."

 

"Th-that's Jaemin. Why's h-he in th-there?"

 

"He's sleeping sweetie."

 

"No he's not." His eyes were so large. They reminded me of a deer caught in a cars headlights. "You said the same thing when Mark called the ambulance for Renjun." Tears freely rolled down the older mans cheeks as he ran his finger's through the younger's hair.

 

"I know. But this time they'll be okay. It's gonna be okay."  Another loud scream came from Jeno as one of the heart monitors flat lined. 

 ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all take my children away from me. They need happiness in their lives not this shit. 
> 
> I'm sad now. 
> 
> Total Word Count: 1203


	25. Haunting Memories Can Lead to Broken Minds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeno is haunted by what happened to Renjun and he believes it's his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MENTION'S OF SELF HARM AND ATTEMPTED SUICIDE IS MENTIONED DURING THE FLASH BACK!!! STARTING AT: *Panicking I switched the light on and ran towards the bathroom. ENDS AT: "J-jeno...." He just dropped like dead weight.

**_-3rd pov-_ **

"Renjun!" 

 

"Jaehyun! Yuta! I need help!" Doyoung was struggling to keep a hold on Jeno. But he managed to escape before either boy could stop him. He rushed to the older boy's room but was only meet by a wall of nurses and doctors trying to revive him. Yuta grabbed the boy and carried him back to his room where Doyoung and Johnny sat. Jeno kicked, screamed, and swung his fists in an attempt to get free. He wanted, no needed to be by their sides. He loved them both but his mental state had become to much for him to handle. Yuta set the boy down on the bed before standing on one side of the door while Johnny stood on the other. Doyoung had managed to calm him down enough were he wasn't screaming, instead he just sat in his arms crying. He begged for Renjun and Jaemin but neither responded. Rather he was left on his own and it was driving him insane. The doctors had managed to get Renjun's heart started again after much trouble. Both boy's were hooked up to multiple machines keeping them alive. After much difficulty Jeno fell asleep but was only met by nightmares. 

 

_**-Flash Back From Jeno's pov-** _

 

After Jaemin had fled from the house I didn't know what to do. I knew I fucked up but what was I supposed to do now? Me and Renjun went after him but were stopped by a pissed off Sehun and an even anger looking Suho. "I know it's not our place to say this but you guys fucked up."

 

"Way to make us feel like even more shit Suho! Okay yeah we know we fucked up." I needed to get past them but there wasn't much I could do. It was like trying to move two massive ass trees with your bare hands. Running a hand over my face I looked around. "Can you move please?" 

 

"Unless you can move us yourself, then no."

 

"For the love of-"

 

"Sehun let the kids by. They have some explaining to do." 

 

"But Xiumin." The older boy whined.

 

"Keep acting like a brat and I'll shove my foot so far up your ass that your dentist will be picking my toes out from between your teeth for months kid."

 

"Okay damn." Both him and Suho moved. We rushed to Renjun's car. Getting behind the wheel while both intoxicated and high probably wasn't the smartest choice but fuck it. I started the car as Renjun called Jaemin. As we approached our street we had failed to get any response. I tried calling and texting him but it didn't seem to make a difference in the matter. We decided to just go to Renjun's place for the night and try to talk to Jaemin in the morning. Parking, we got out and walked in. His parent's weren't home seeing as it was their anniversary so they had left for the weekend. I wasn't sure what to do so I sat on the couch. Renjun went upstairs without saying a word. I could hear screaming and sobbing coming from his room but I didn't budge, instead I fell asleep from lack of energy. I was awoken to a stinging pain in my left cheek.

 

"This is all your fault!"

 

"I know." I sat up as another bout of pain shot through my already reddened cheek.

 

"You just couldn't keep it in your pant's could you!?"

 

"No." 

 

"Now thanks to your selfishness Jaemin hates us!"

 

"I'm sorry." As Renjun went to hit me a third time I grabbed his wrist and pulled him into me. We both broke down crying. I apologized over and over till Renjun had fallen asleep. Neither wanted to move so we didn't till the following morning. While I was still asleep Renjun had left to talk to Jaemin but he came back with curses falling from his mouth instead. I rubbed my eyes, yawning before looking in his direction. 

 

"Jaemin refuses to see us and no one's allowed inside." My eyes widen in shock. That can't be right. Jaemin can't want that. Renjun just walked past me and upstairs slamming his door. After the first three days he stopped coming out and speaking. I spent my time going between sitting in front of his door begging for him to come out, and trying to get into Jaemin's house. The other's tried the same but neither seemed to want us around. On the fourth day I managed to talk Jisung into picking the lock on Renjun's door. Opening it only welcomed me to a dark empty room. *Panicking I switched the light on and ran towards the bathroom. The door was shut but thankfully not locked. 

 

"Renjun!?" I grabbed a towel that was hung up before applying it to the fresh cuts along his arm. He didn't respond instead he just stared at his arm as the once white towel turned red. I cleaned the cuts and wrapped them. I stood and tossed the towels in the tub before letting them soak in boiling water. I went to leave the bathroom to grab my phone but a tug on me shirt stopped me. Looking down I noticed how small Renjun really was. He was like a child trying to gain his parent's attention by pulling at their shirt. 

 

"Don't l-leave me p-please." 

 

"I won't." I picked him up and carried him to the bed. We spent the next few day's in this repetitive action. I'd either find Renjun on the floor of the bathroom with bloody wrists, sometime's his thighs bled as well, other time's he'd scream for me and Jaemin. But at the end of the day I'd carry him to his bed and we'd just lay there. His face hidden in my chest while I had my arms wrapped protectively around his waist. A full week after Jaemin had caught us at Suho's, Renjun's heart suddenly gave out. Mark and Doyoung had come by to make sure we weren't dead, letting them in we walked back upstairs. What we saw was Renjun swaying slightly with old and new cuts bleeding.* 

 

"J-jeno...." He just dropped like dead weight. I managed to catch him before he hit the floor. I was to stunned to speak. Doyoung began panicking while Mark called 911. They rushed Renjun to the hospital. His parent's rushed to meet him there once they received the call at work. I was left on the floor sobbing as Mark went to call the others. Doyoung came over and hugged me trying to calm me down. 

 

"It's going to be alright."

 

"This is all my fault." I didn't bother to stop my body from shaking or hide the hiccups that came every few second's. 

 

"No it's not. You didn't know this would happen. You were here for Renjun when he needed you and you tried to be there for Jaemin even if he didn't want you to be. That's all that matters in the end." I didn't respond. When I was calm enough Doyoung drove us to the hospital. When we arrived we were greeted by the others and Renjun's parent's. According to them Renjun had a weak heart as a baby but he had gotten better as he got older. The stress he went through during the week on top of the constant blood loss resulted in his heart relapsing. I guess this wasn't the first time this had happen as of recent. He was hospitalized twice while me and Jaemin were gone but he chose to keep it a secret from everyone. His heart had become to weak to beat on it's own so they had to hook him up to a heart monitor, breathing machine, and many other things. Kun didn't wanna risk anything else so he had me put under his watch. I was confined to my room, well that was till Jaemin suddenly arrived on a stretcher two days later. 

 

**_-Flash Back End-_ **

 

I awoke screaming in a panic induced state. My arms were pinned to my side's but I couldn't tell by whom. My eye sight had blurred to the point where I couldn't make anything out.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So shout out to @Morg for giving me the idea for Renjun to have heart issues. 
> 
> I'm just gonna throw myself away. Bye y'all 
> 
> Total Word Count: 1359


	26. Three Angels and One Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So there's some yelling. But there's also some hugging.

**_-Jeno's pov-_ **

I wasn't able to see but I was able to hear. I was able to make out Kun's voice telling me take deep breaths and try to relax my boy. After a few tries my vision had started to clear up. He asked me some questions regarding my nightmare, then ran a few tests. I noticed that Doyoung had fallen asleep in the chair next to my bed while Yuta and Johnny seemed to have left at some point. He sat there rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

 

"You okay?"

 

"Y-yeah just a nightmare again." Kun rubbed my shoulder before standing from the bed. 

 

"Everything checks out for right now. Do need anything before I go?"

 

"No. I think I'm fine now. Thanks Kun-hyung." He nodded before leaving. The curtains swayed as he shut the door. They had to remain closed along with the door in order to keep me from panicking. Seeing as I wouldn't be leaving the room anytime soon I just grabbed  the remote and turned the TV on.  

 

_**-WinWin's pov-** _

A nurse had approached me while I was at the vending machines. She said that Renjun had pulled through and he had even woken up. I had never run so quickly in my life before. Reaching his room I asked Kun if what the nurse told the truth. He nodded but said to keep it on the low. Renjun had told him that he didn't want to see anyone else. I just mumbled an okay before walking in. The machines that once echoed loudly were gone. In their place laid a small curled up figure. Slowly I walked towards the ball of blankets being careful to not startle Renjun. "Junnie?" A shift in the blankets told me he was awake. Squatting next to his bed I pulled the blankets away from his face. "It's me WinWin." The boy sniffled before choking out a broken "Hi." We sat in a comfortable silence as I ran a hand through his hair. 

 

"Hyung are you mad at me?" He had his eyes closed.

 

"Why would I be mad?" I looked at him confused. 

 

"I tried hurting myself. I hurt you and everyone else as well." 

 

"Huang Renjun look at me." He shook his head before hiding it in the blanket. "Please?" A soft sigh was heard as he peaked out from the blankets. "I could never hate you. None of us could. Not Jaemin. Not your parent's. Not a single one of us." I placed my hand's on his cheeks as tears slipped down them. 

 

"J-jaemin said he h-hated me and Jeno. That he n-never wanted to s-see any of us ever a-again." He hiccuped as the tears fell harder.

 

"He was just mad kiddo. Most people would be in that situation. You won't know how he's truly feeling or whats on his mind till you talk to him." 

 

"O-okay."

 

"How about we stop talking about that for now. Do you need or want anything?" 

 

"Cuddles."

 

"I can do that." I smiled as I laid next to him. His tears had started to dry as we watched some show on TV.

 

**_-2 Days Later/Jungwoo's pov-_ **

With Jaemin's parent's in custody he was put under Taeyong's care until something could be done. Taeyong was currently busy talking to our parent's and answering any question's they had. We'd kept them in the dark in a hopes to protect the three from anything that could form from their complicated relationship. Most of the parent's were mad but majority just looked past it to keep from pushing the boy's further away. Kun had informed me that Jaemin had  finally woken up after being hospitalized for three days. I walked into his room after stopping by the gift shop and smiled sadly. He had hid himself from sight but it didn't help to silence his cries. Sitting on the bed I started rubbing circles into his back. "Jaemin?" He froze up before crying harder. "It's okay. It's me Snoopy." I pulled the small bag out from behind my back.

 

"Jungwoo...?" His voice was horse and just barely audible. 

 

"Mhmm. I have a present for you." I set the bag in my lap. "But you have to come out from under the blankets first." He shook his head.

 

"No!"

 

"Please? You can't stay hidden from the world forever." 

 

"Do I have to?"

 

"I won't force you to face me if you do."

 

"Okay." He pulled the blanket's down but remained where he was. I handed him the bag. He slowly opened it as a small smile formed on his lips. "A snoopy doll?"

 

"Not just any snoopy doll. This one's hugging his little birdie friend." I smiled while taking the bag, placing it on the side table. "It's me and you."

 

"I'm the little birdie?"

 

"Of course." A small laugh echoed through the room as Jaemin sat up and hugged me. I hugged back placing a soft kiss on the top of his head. "I'm happy your okay."

 

**_-Doyoung's pov-_ **

We were all extremely happy when we found out Jaemin and Renjun had woken up. Kun told us their recovery would be smooth as long as we kept them away from anything triggering or something that could upset them. We kept this news from Jeno. We weren't sure how either of them would react so we decided to wait a few days before telling him. Today we went for a walk around the halls and down to the cafeteria. It was the first time I'd seen a smile on his face that wasn't forced. The hospital was calm for once. No rushing nurses or doctors. No yelling and screaming. It was nice and refreshing. But that didn't last long, cause not even a day later we were all going crazy again 

 

"Have you seen my son!?"

 

"He's not your's Taeyong!" 

 

"Excuse me every single one of you are my sons!"  

 

"Correction if he speaks Chinese. Is from China. Or has Chinese roots he is my son!" 

 

"Oh my god shut the hell up I'm trying to sleep!"

 

"SHUT IT TEN!"

 

"Dad!"

 

"Guy's I lost Jeno!"  

 

"FUCK!" 

 

A screaming match ensued after we had come back to the hospital from taking a walk. Two of the boy's had disappeared which sent us into a frenzy.              

 ****

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Damn this chapter was short. But I found it cute how Jungwoo is referred to as snoopy also I find the ending bit of this chapter funny as hell.....Anyone else? 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1028


	27. Love Triangle? Nah

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The screaming match continues but get's rudely interrupted. That's all I have to say.

_**-3rd pov-** _

A screaming match ensued after we had come back to the hospital from taking a walk. Two of the boy's had disappeared which sent us into a frenzy.

 

"What do you mean you fucking lost Jeno!?!"

 

"I walked into his room and he wasn't there Kun!"

 

"Kun you're in charge of them! How could you leave them?"

 

"I'm a fucking doctor at a hospital. Not a personal house doctor Johnny!"

 

"But still!"

 

"I'll call security if you keep blaming me you fuckers!"

 

"I'll sue!" Everyone spun around towards Jaemin's room. 

 

"Renjun what the shit?!"

 

"We thought you were gone or something!" Kun and Taeyong rushed over to the small Chinese boy. "Never do that again please."

 

"Let go. Can't breath." He was released at that. He scratched the back of his neck. "I took WinWin-hyungs advice to talk to Jaemin. So that's what we've been doing." The boy smiled as he was hugged from the back. 

 

"You guys made up?" 

 

"That was quick. Guess we were worried over nothing." The boy's wiped imaginary sweat from their brows. Jaemin shrugged.

 

"I mean why get mad when you can have two boyfriend's both equally as cute and double the cuddling." He said before kissing Renjun's cheek.

 

"Didn't you flip your shit after catching those two practically dry humping?"

 

"Spur of the moment rage." Jaemin pulled Renjun flush against him. "Like he said we talked it over. Realized we had feelings for each other so we decided to make it work." Jaw's dropped at his words. 

 

"You're serious aren't you......?" A loud smack was heard as Mark's palm made contact with his face. 

 

"Dude are you high or something?" Haechan walked over to them and poked their cheeks. 

 

"Nah." They said in unison before Jaemin hid his face in Renjun's shoulder. 

 

"Y'all better not be."

 

"We aren't. We promise right Jaemin-ah?" Jaemin just nodded. 

 

"Does Jeno know?"

 

"No. We were about to talk him till you asses started yelling."

 

"Where did my innocent Renjun go?"

 

"He dropped six feet under like two months ago Taeyong."

 

"Not helping Jisung."

 

"Just saying."

 

"Guy's we just gonna forget that Jeno's missing or something?"

 

"Shit you right Doyoung." After remembering Jeno had gone missing everyone started panicking again. Their first action was to check all over the hospital and have security check the perimeter. Jaemin and Renjun offered to check one location outside the hospital while Mark, Haechan, Jisung, and Chenle checked other locations. 

 

_**-Jeno's pov-** _

I got out of the uber after paying. Walking up the front steps I opened the door. Inhaling deeply before glancing around I only saw that it was mostly new faces and workers roaming the main halls. I  wondered to the back shoving past a couple, in the process, who was occupying the hall. A small smirk formed as the guy's drink spilled all over the girls top. She started yelling at him while he just fumed in his spot. Walking into the room I was greeted by cheers. "What brings you back?"  

 

"Well I'm hated by my boyfriend after he caught me screwing our best friend." I shrugged. "Might as well give them a bigger reason to hate me." 

 

"That's the spirit!" 

 

"Kai stop encouraging bad behavior."

 

"D.O you're sitting in a room inside a house full of people who are high and drunk. Half of them aren't even legal. I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one at fault."

 

"He's right. Came join us then Jeno."

 

"Oh my god not you too Baekhyun." We laughed at D.O's comment's before I joined them. An hour passed as people came and went. We finished a few rounds before Chanyeol came into the room.

 

"Jeno you've got some visitors."

 

"The shit? I don't know anyone?" I began to feel a little tipsy. 

 

"Already forgot about us?" Renjun pouted as him and Jaemin walked into the room.

 

"What a shame." Jaemin cracked a smile as I paled. "Cause we sure as hell didn't forget about you sweetheart."

 

"What are you guy's doing here?" My throat suddenly became extremely dry. 

 

"We not allowed to look for our boyfriend when he disappears?" My eyes widen at Renjun's words.

 

"Ours?" Everyone looked between the three of us as Jaemin and Renjun walked towards me.

 

"Damn why don't you share with the rest of us." Some guy said as eyed them up and down.

 

"Keep your hands off." I pulled the both of them close to me once the sat. 

 

**_-2 Hours Later-_ **

 

So maybe we should've went back to the hospital after Jaemin and Renjun arrived. Maybe we shouldn't have partied. Cause right now an angry Taeyong, Doyoung, Kun, and Johnny were on their way over with Mark driving them. If Taeyong doesn't kill us when they get here then Kun sure as hell will once we've fully recovered. Let me explain what happened. 

 

So Kai poured us a few drinks and we decided to relax you know. Let the worries wash away. Well one drink led to another which ultimately led to our current state. We were completely out of it and me, Jaemin, and Renjun may or may not have had a bit of a make out session. But that's not important right now. Me being me, I took a picture of my adorable boy's and sent it to the group chat. Well the others weren't to happy to see that we basically blew them off so they got mad. When Chanyeol questioned why we were upset I showed him the messages. 

Now back to the current problem. Taeyong came storming into the room but stopped mid stride. Doyoung walked straight into Taeyong's back causing him to fall into Johnny. Kun and Mark on the other hand just laughed at them. We hadn't noticed them arriving until a loud cough followed by an awkward "Um....Guys? Leave room to breath!" I pulled away from Jaemin proceeding to glare at Taeyong. 

 

"Didn't think you guys would really show up." My grip on Renjun's thigh tightened but I instantly regretted it when he whimpered. My face softened as I gave him an apologetic kiss. "I'm sorry baby." He smiled and waved it off. 

 

"Oh, I wanna kiss Renjunnie!" Jaemin perked up. Johnny cleared his thought.

 

"We invisible or something?"

 

"Give us a little more to drink and yes." I slid Jaemin from my lap and he instant climbed onto Renjun's. 

 

"I thought Mark was lying when he said you guy's were here." Kun pinched the bridge of his nose.

 

"Nah my dude." I stood as Jaemin pulled Renjun into a kiss. "You guy's gonna keep standing there or you gonna force us back to the hospital?"

 

"If we cause a scene Suho will have our asses. So how about we have a quick chat while those two.....yeah." Taeyong looked from me to the other two then back at me again. I shrugged and started for the door. 

 

"Sehun make sure no one touches them, other wise I'm skinning you alive." I led everyone towards one of the empty rooms upstairs. Once in a room Doyoung shut the door. 

 

"You've got to be kidding me." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry this chapter was a disaster. I swear I'm not high or anything. Maybe lacking sleep and on a bit of a sugar rush but that's about it. I am sorry that the chapter's have been shorter though.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1185


	28. Leave What's Our's Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuck Johnny. I love Markhyuck. Norenmin is a luxury cruise liner. And Jisung is now out 10 dollars.

_**-Johnny's pov-** _

"You've got to be kidding me." I said while looking towards Jeno. He sat on the bed and looked between us. 

 

"Why'd you just take off like that? You could've ended up in serious danger." Kun was still angry at him for leaving. He still wouldn't respond. "Earth to Lee Jeno." He waved a hand in front of him.

 

"Can you not. Please and thank you." I really wanted to bash my head into the door.

 

"I asked you a question."

 

"And I heard you." 

 

"So answer me smartass." Jeno sighed before falling back onto the bed. 

 

"I left because I couldn't handle the guilt of what I did. I knew that none of you would notice just long enough for me to get out and away. Before you ask I came here because I figured I'd drink myself into a coma or some shit." Taeyong turned around and walked over to the door. 

 

"I'll be in the car." With that he left. 

 

"Jeno you can't blame yourself completely." Doyoung walked over to him as he sat up. 

 

"Yes I can."

 

"Dude Renjun has to take some blame as well." My eyes shot to the ground as shivers were sent through my body. Jeno glared at me with such a cold look that the arctic would be jealous.  

 

"Blame Renjun in the slightest and I'll be on the countries most wanted list after hiding your dead body Seo." I backed away from the door as he stood with balled fists. "I forced him into sleeping with me because I knew he had feelings for me and Jaemin. So if anyone's to blame it's me and only me." We were stunned from his confession. "Next time you bring either of them into this type of conversation or use them to place blame, it can and will end badly." He stormed past me. Kun shook his head before following. I looked towards Doyoung but he just ignored me. I sighed leaving to join Tae in the car. I stopped long enough though to see Jeno talking to Mark as Jaemin and Renjun basically hung from his arms. Choosing to leave them I walked out finally joining the other's. I refused to look at them while getting into the passenger seat, instead I settled for just looking out the window. Kun sat in the driver's seat since Mark said he was gonna go back with the other three. The drive back was full of silence. It was suffocating. 

 

**_-Renjun's pov-_ **

Half an hour had passed after Jeno left with the other's. Mark had walked back into the room looking worried and stressed. I whined as Jaemin pulled away. "Jaemin-ah~" He used the hand that was resting on the back of my neck to massage small circles into the skin. 

 

"One sec okay?" I nodded as he turned to Mark. "You know it hurt's when you pinch me with your nails dude."

 

"Sorry. I didn't know how else to get you attention."

 

"Fare enough." He looked him over. "You look like hell threw up on you."

 

"Glad to knew I feel worse than I look." Mark shook his head. "That's not the point. Jeno's ready to skin Johnny and no ones willing to try and step between them." I sighed before nudging Jaemin. 

 

"You deal with his fits better." He just pinched the bridge of his nose before getting up. "Which room are they in?"

 

"I'm not exactly sure. I think the third one after the Purple Room."  As Jaemin turned to head upstairs he came face to hair as Jeno had walked over to us. Mark visibly tensed as Jeno pulled Jaemin into his side. Seeing as he was mad, I stood up since we'll probably be leaving. Stretching slightly I noticed Jeno holding his arm out in my direction. 

 

"I want both of my boyfriends." Blushing slightly I joined them gripping onto his jacket lightly as an arm wrapped around me.

 

"Yeah well you're stuck with us." Jaemin said as the both of us smiled. 

 

"Wouldn't have it any other way." Jeno looked towards Mark. "Dude I'm not gonna hurt you. Johnny's the one I'm pissed at." At that Mark calmed slightly but was still on edge. "Can you drive us back. I'm not in the mood to drive."

 

"Fine by me." We talked for a little bit about random things trying to relieve stress. After the other's had left we decided it would be best to get going as well. Jaemin had called shotgun yelling about how he refused to listen to Marks terrible taste in music. In reality he has great taste in music but none of us wanted to listen to him rock out to Gucci Gang ever again.   


When we got back to the hospital Kun ran some tests and what not to make sure we were okay. Nothing negative showed up when he looked over the results which were good. But what did come out of it was that Jeno, Jaemin, and Johnny were at each other's throats. Taeyong and Jaehyun had disappeared saying that they were calling it an early night. But we knew better by this point. Yuta and Taeil were holding Johnny back well Ten tried to calm him. Mark and Lucas on the other hand held Jeno back along with Kun and Haechan who held Jaemin. Doyoung and Jungwoo were trying to calm them but neither of the three boy's seemed to calm down in the slightest. I had walked out of the hospital room after changing to this very scene. WinWin, Jisung, and Chenle just watched everything go down. 

 

"Did I miss something?" I walked over to the group. "Or are we just gonna casually commit murder in the hospital?" Everyone seemed to stop yelling and trying to fight once I spoke. 

 

"Junnie everything's okay." 

 

"I call bull shit but whatever you say Babe." Choosing to avoid making the situation worse I settled for just agreeing to what Jeno said. 

 

"How about we get out of here for the night or something and go home. Maybe game?"

 

"I'm with Mark."

 

"So are we." With Mark's suggestion Me. him, and the other younger members climbed into his and Jeno's car's.  

 

_**-Time Skip Going Into Mark's pov-** _

We'd spent the past three or so hour's chilling around Chenle's room since his was the biggest among our's. Jeno still had some stuff left over from the last time him and Renjun hung out alone so we threw a small "party" to say the least. Everyone was scattered around the room laying in various ways. I was currently laying on my back with my left leg bent and an arm sprawled across my face. The stereos were cranked as loud as we could get 'em. 

 

"Hey Mark?"

 

"I'm not moving from this spot."

 

"If Jeno, Renjun, and Jaemin can date then why can't we?"

 

"Cause I'm in a committed relationship with self respect, common sense, and pride."

 

"Must not be a very stable relationship."

 

"Fuck you Hyuck."

 

"Well if you say so." Suddenly there was weight pressing down on my lower abdomen.

 

"Chenle you owe me 10$." 

 

"Nope." Chenle just rolled away from Jisung before settling back down. 

 

"Haechan get off me." The younger boy just shook his head before wiggling till his back rested against my leg. A low growl sounded in the back of my throat. "Donghyuck. Get. Off." He shook his head again.

 

"At least use the guest room guys!" Chenle shouted as Haechan smirked before getting up and running off towards said guest room. I rushed to my feet running after him. 

 

"Jisung pay up!" Could faintly be heard as I chased Hyuck down the hall. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm p sure I've lost my mind at this point. Like there wasn't supposed to be any relationships. Only dream was supposed to be involved. Jaemin was supposed to be the mc with a few pov switches. He was supposed to help a ghost chick move on but him and the rest of Dream weren't gonna know she was dead till afterwards. And like the ending was just gonna be from Jaemin's pov when their at school and some new girl shows up but she looks just like the ghost girl and it finally dawns on them when she introduces herself. But now y'all are stuck with this mess of a plotless story and I'm driving myself literally to an asylum after I finish this story. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1266


	29. The First Snow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The babies spend the weekend together. What could possibly happen?

_**-Jisung's pov-** _

The rest of the night passed without incident. Mark and Haechan came back after an hour of arguing with a ton of food. I ended up using Chenle as a pillow during our gaming session. Renjun had fallen asleep curled up against Jaemin's chest half way through, which was adorable by the way. I managed to sneak a picture of it and sent it to Jeno who went to grab some water and more snacks. Over all it was a really relaxed night. The following morning we decided to grab breakfast before splitting up for the rest of the day. When everyone had finished we said our goodbyes. Before Chenle was able to walk away from the table I tapped his arm. 

 

"What's up?" He asked glancing towards me. 

 

"I was wondering if you wanted to hangout? I asked, fiddling with the napkin that still sat in my lap.  

 

"Does Renjun love Moomin?" 

 

"Well yeah."

 

"Then there's your answer." He smiled before getting up. "Me and Sungie are gonna hangout for the day." 

 

"Could've just said yes." I muttered while going to stand next to him. 

 

"Okay have fun and stay out of trouble." Mark chimed in before the other's left. Grabbing our jackets we made our way outside. There was a nice silence between us as we observed the stores passing by. Going for a stroll was nice since it was just the two of us. A short while later we came across a park. Cutting through gave us the chance to escape the busy sidewalks of downtown. Seeing as there wasn't many people since it was still early we hurried to the park. Chenle sat on one of the swings and shuffled his feet slightly. 

 

"Sungie push me!" He shouted in excitement. 

 

"What are you five?" I chuckled as he just smiled bigger.

 

"Well if I'm five than your four." 

 

"You got a point. But whats the magic word?"

 

"Pweeeeaaaasseeee!" I shook my head trying to hide a faint blush. 

 

"Fine." Shuffling over, I grabbed the swings chains and pulled them back. We continued like this for a few minutes before we settled for swinging together. 

 

"I bet I can go higher." 

 

"You wish." In the end I had won. Jumping off we raced over to the largest slide here. It was one of those overly wide slides. Could easily be turned into a double if you placed a divider down the middle. I scaled the slide as Chenle took a video. When both of us reached the top I sat down and snatched the other boy's foot pulling him down with me. We stopped at the bottom in a pile of mixed limbs, laughing as we untangled ourselves. An hour was spent of us chasing each other around the park and reliving our childhood. The afternoon rush of families started pouring in as we made our escape to the nearby woods. Every so often Chenle would bring his hands up to his lips to blown warm air on them. Using this as a chance I held his left hand before setting it in my jacket pocket. I hadn't realized how cold my hands were till the warmth of the pocket hit them. 

 

 

"Your hands looked cold." I beamed as Chenle looked puzzled. A smile quickly replaced the look as small circles could be felt rubbing into my skin. Mere seconds later the first snow of the season wafted through the air in light dusting's. Our walk continued for a little longer with stops here and there to throw snow at one other. We stumbled upon a small clearing during one of the mini snow fights. Admiring the scene before us made me feel at peace. The removal of Chenle's hand from my pocket snapped me from my daze. 

 

"Let's take a picture before we head back." He marveled, pulling his phone out. Following him to the center of the clearing we stopped and turned to face the path we made. We posed with one hand making a peace sign while my other arm was wrapped around his shoulder. We took another one much to my protest. As I got ready to do a different pose Chenle leaned upwards kissing my cheek. As he did so the camera on his phone clicked. I was to stunned to say or do anything. Taking this as a chance to re-pocket his phone before I could do anything. Coming to, I did a double take looking in his direction. 

 

"Did...did you just..." My words trailed off. My brain must still be in shock.

 

"Thought it would make for a cute picture." He pulled his phone out and opened the picture. "I was wrong. It came out perfect." Looking at the picture my eyes widen. He was right, it did come out really good. 

 

"I guess you're right Lele." Smiling he put his phone away. "Let's get going before we freeze to death." My cheeks were on fire as he laced our fingers together. 'It's from the cold." I pondered silently. We walked back home taking as many short cuts as we could find. Arriving home felt like a blessing after walking through the unforgiving cold that's December. The snow didn't help any as we stood in my front entrance with water dripping from our coats and scarves. scurrying to get undressed we hadn't noticed how empty the house seemed. Once out of my outer layer's I called out to my parent's. I was only greeted by silence. "Hmm must not be home." Leaving Chenle to finish getting undressed I made my way to the kitchen. On the fridge sat a bright yellow piece of paper. Snatching it I found a note written;

 

_'To our son,_

 

_Jisung sweetie me and your father are going out tonight. We have a few errands to run so we'll be home fairly late. I left 20 dollars on the counter for dinner. Remember to clean any messes you make before you go to bed._

 

_Much love, Mom and dad.'_

 

Setting the note down I grabbed the money off the counter. Walking back out into the living room I found Chenle sitting on the couch. "Mom and dad went out shopping and left us money for dinner." 

 

"We've had enough take out."

 

"Agreed." 

 

"Hey I heard Taeyong is home for the weekend." An evil smirk shown on his features. "Wanna go bother him so he'll cook for us?"

 

"Is that even a question?" I stuffed the twenty dollar bill into my pants pocket as we shoved our shoes on. Running down the sidewalk we came to Taeyong's parent's house. They only lived three houses down which worked in our favor. Putting on innocent faces, we rang the door bell. We didn't have to wait long before Taeyong opened the door. [Rich Text](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885370/chapters/34810391#)

 

"What are guys doing outside in this weather with nothing on?" He asked, rushing us inside. 

 

"My parent's aren't home."

 

"Sungie and me don't wanna order take out again. Can you cook for us? Please?" We looked at him with pleading eyes. 

 

"Jae! We're gonna need more plates for two!" We spent the next hour helping Jaehyun and Taeyong cook dinner. Over dinner we talked about how our day's went. Apparently Tae and Jaehyun came back from college to spend the weekend with the Lee's. Taeyong's mother's birthday was coming up in a few day's and his father had planned a special vacation for them. 8 O'clock was approaching quickly so we said our goodbyes and went back to my place. Settling down for the night consisted of us changing, piling onto the couch and turning on some random show to poke fun at. Half way through our eighth show my eyelids started becoming to heavy to keep open. 

 

"Night Sungie." Could faintly be heard as I lulled off for the night.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @Maydawnn suggested some fluff and since I deliverer, this chapter was created. Sorry if its terrible I'm horrible at fluff. 
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Total Word Count: 1298


	30. Lets Stay Inside

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung and Chenle are adorable. Haechan thinks he's the better cook. Jaemin disagrees. Mark almost chokes to death. Renjun finds his friends to be dorks but he still loves them. Jeno just wants one normal get together. Is that too much to ask for?

_**-Chenle's pov-** _

After Jisung had fallen asleep I got up and grabbed a blanket that was strung across a chair. Covering the younger boy I sat back down and finished the movie. Once the movie was over I placed our empty drinks in the bowl before bringing it to the kitchen. Tossing away the garbage and setting the bowl into the sink I walked back into the living room. Cleaning up any loose food and trash before settling for the night. Falling asleep quickly as my head hit the couch's pillow. Night passed slowly as the snow outside covered the neighborhood in a blanket of white. I was woken up by Jisung shaking me. Rubbing my eyes before stretching as some show played softly in the background. Sitting up I looked towards the taller boy. "What time is it?"

 

"I think around 10." He stood from his spot on the floor before walking over to the window. Squinting my eyes as he opened the blinds. "Guess the snow fell harder during the night,"

 

"Yeah." Lightly tossing the blanket from last night onto the other side I joined Jisung. "I can already feel the cold wind just watching the snow fall." I shivered as we watched the trees sway lightly as the wind carried a fresh wave of snow. Going against our better judgement we put our shoes on and walked outside. In our sleepy state we had some how forgotten our jackets, gloves, and hats. Walking through the snow caused me to slip slightly as a ball of snow smacked against my back. Gasping from the cold, I bent down and grabbed some snow forming it into a ball. Launching it towards the other blond I landed a bulls eye hitting him in the face. Laughing as he wiped the snow caused me to slip and I landed flat on my but. Now it was Jisung's turn to laugh as he balled up more snow. We spent the next half hour chasing one another with snow balls before I tackled Jisung into the snow. By this point our clothes were drenched once again and our skin was turning red from the cold. A shriek was heard as we landed in the snow. I put all my weight into keeping him there as he struggled to get me off. I smiled as I finally agreed to get off him. Holding my hand out I helped him up. We hurried inside in a hopes that we could warm up quickly. Changing into dry clothes didn't help with warming our skin but it was better than nothing. My stomach growled while we were talking. 

 

"What are we gonna have for breakfast?"

 

"Cereal?"

 

"Cereal it is." Heading to the kitchen we grabbed the cereal. I grabbed two bowls and filled them while Jisung grabbed the milk and spoons. After getting our bowls and putting everything back we sat at the table. 

 

**_-Time Skip-_ **

 

We've been switching between board games, video games, and movies for the past few hours. Currently I sat on the floor as Jisung sat on the couch. Earlier we had made some hot chocolate since Jisung had wanted some. Deciding that there wasn't much to do inside and we didn't wanna spend the day outside we invited a few people over. The door bell rang throughout the house a short while later. Answering the door, I stepped aside to allow the others in. "You guys made hot chocolate without me?" Jaemin frowned as Jisung just slurped his drink. 

 

"Kettles still warm if you want some." I sat back down.

 

"Hell yeah! Anyone else want some?" He walked off to the kitchen with Renjun in tow. A collective yes was heard as the remaining three found a seat. 

 

"So what are we gonna do today my young one's?"

 

"I'm older than you by a year."

 

"Physically but not mentally Mark." Everyone laughed as Mark Shook his head while Renjun sipped his drink. 

 

"The tea's real hot today." Spending the next hour or so talking about whatever happened to come to mind. I was too caught up in trying not to die from cuteness as Jaemin explained how Jeno bought the three of them matching jackets, that I missed Jisung practically wrap himself around my arm. I only noticed when he laid his head against my shoulder. Tilting my head slightly I asked if he was alright. He simply nodded and tightened his grip ever so slightly. Using my free hand I rubbed small circles into his lower back. Haechan suddenly challenged Jaemin to a cook off saying something about how he was the better "house wife" to which Mark choked on his food while his face turned a scarlet red. In the end Jaemin had won as Hyuck dramatically fell to the floor cursing out any and every food god out there for letting him down. As punishment he was stuck cleaning up but Mark offered to help. Bless his soul. As those two cleaned the rest got to enjoy a lovely home made lunch. Okay made it was just ramen and maybe it was like 5 at night, but that's not the point. Since Christmas was only a few weeks away we agreed on watching some winter based horror movies. Mark and Hyuck were seated on one side of the couch while Jeno, Jaemin, and Renjun made a blanket nest on the floor. Me and Jisung had sat on the other side of the couch with Jisung pressed against the arm. During one of the jumpscares I was startled and hid my face in his arm. Refusing to move when he shook me lightly and told me it was okay to watch again. 

 

"Lele it's okay to watch again."

 

"No." I shook my head. "I don't wanna get scared again." 

 

"They can't do anything to you." 

 

"But still." I pouted while looking towards the screen. Another monster flashed across the screen as I was getting back into the movie. Once again I hide my face but this time there was a soft giggle in my ear. Ignoring the movie in favor of being able to sleep tonight caused me to cuddle  into Jisung's side. After the last movie and cartoon marathon we called it a night. Me and Jisung went upstairs as the others went home since we had school the following day. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been taking me forever to get chapter's out. I've just been hella out of it all week. I deadass kept falling asleep while writing this chapter. I'm tired from my dog getting me up at 5am all week.
> 
> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> New story has been posted: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028298  
> Mainly Markhyuck with a side of NoRen. Feel free to check it out if you want. 
> 
> Total Word Count: 1057


	31. PLEASE READ

Should I continue the story or scrap it???? Tbh I've lost interest in this story and I'm currently working on a better one which actual has a plot and makes sense. The first five (5) chapters are already out. I also have two other stories currently being plotted and worked through. As for this story I have the next chapter currently being written but I've been working on it for two days and there's just over 200 words.  

 **Title:** A World Once Shattered  
**Ship(s):** Mainly Markhyuck with a side of Noren  
**Summary:**  Everyone has a mark on their skin, it tells them what their future holds for them. Only a handful of people have multiple markings. When a college student discovers he's one of these few his life takes a turn. But will it be for the better or for the worse.

  
Feel free to check it out if you want and comment. 

 

 **Work in progress:**  THEMES AND IDEAS ARE SUBJECT TO CHANGE ONCE WRITING BEGINS AND POSSIBLY LATER INTO THE STORIES 

 **Title:** Six Endings and One Beginning  
**Ship(s):** Markhyuck and Chensung **Ships are mostly fluff based with slight angst but nothing more than cuddles and cute nose kisses!** Norenmin if you squint for most of the story. **Norenmin won't be as fluffy due to how I've written them. So please do keep that in mind.** They do have a happy(?) ending possibly.   
**Summary:** Seven boys are admitted to a physic hospital. Each with their own stories to tell. They're each others most hated enemy yet their most needed saviors. Can they save each other? Or will their stores abruptly end?

⚠️WARNING: STORY WILL CONTAIN SENSITIVE TOPICS. SELF HARM, MENTIONED/ATTEMPTED SUICIDE, HOMOPHOBIC LANGUAGE, ABUSIVE/TOXIC RELATIONS, CHILD ABUSE, AND BLOOD!! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!!⚠️

 **Title:** A Deadly Love Game  
**Ship(s):** NoRen with a side of Renmin if you squint   
**Summary:**  Renjun begins receiving notes from an anonymous writer. Said notes begin to escalte into small presents. Who's to say these small tokens of affection won't lead to something more deadly. Vampire/human au with a yandere Jeno cause I like making myself suffer apparently 

Aged Up characters

⚠️WARNING: Adult themes such as swearing, alcohol, and drug use. TRIGGER WARNING: abuse, stalking, self harm, mentions of suicide, and toxic relationship. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.⚠️

 

 


End file.
